For the Love of Family
by NegimaFan
Summary: In the wake of Takehito's death, Takami allows Minato and Yukari to move in with Miya. Now, not only will Miya influence the lives of Takami's kids, her children will influence Miya as well, forever changing not only them, but the fate of the Sekirei and Minaka's plan.
1. Sacrifice

**For the Love of Family**

**By NegimaFan**

Author's Notes: A long time ago, I tried my hand at fanfiction, but college, work, graduate school, life, and finally a dried up muse killed it years ago. Though, I still read fanfiction from time to time, I no longer wrote it. Earlier this year, I started reading Sekirei fanfiction (I cannot remember why) and for some reason I could not get enough of it. I started to get ideas, and one interesting idea formed in my head, one I had to write down. At first, I tried to find a writer on this site who liked writing Sekirei fanfiction and who I thought could do a better job with it than me. But after several attempts, and some words of encouragement, I decided to take a stab, for the first time in over six years, at writing a fanfic again. In regards to the Sekirei Manga itself, it is enjoyable, but I think many can agree it has its problems. From handling of characters Miya, Uzume, Minato, Takami, to the ridiculous attempt at making Mikogami look good (word of advice to the writers of Sekirei, I am not against creating a character like that with depth and a chance at redemption, but you have to give us a reason that is believable and one that I makes me want to care) to the truly anti-climactic end of Akitsu. That being said, I wanted to take a crack at a world where, through a series of circumstances, Miya takes care of Takami's kids at a young age, and through their influence of one another, change each other for the better. Based on Minato's influence on Miya in the manga, I do not think that it is to exaggerated. One thing I want to make clear before I begin is I AM IN NO WAY BASHING ANY OF THE CHARACTERS! It may look like that at times, but it is not my want, or intention, to bash them (unless their an antagonist, in which case they are supposed to be evil and I am not sure it counts as bashing) and I will be mocking/calling into question some of the decisions of the character choices in the manga. I do not hate the characters, but some of the choices made by Miya and Takami are just baffling, and I always wondered why Miya always seemed to put down Minato whenever he did something good in the early arcs or why Takami constantly discouraged her son like she did. This is my first attempt in years, so please be gentle. Also, a big thanks to Vimesenthusiast, ADdude, makoto x chelia, and especially Anime93 for their advice and words of encouragement.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Dead.

She could not believe it. As she looked down at the tombstone, she could not believe it. 'Oh, my beloved Takehito, why did this happen? Why did you have to go back? Was there no other way?' She looked around at the small procession of people that came to the funeral. She saw the members of Discipline Squad, even Karasuba (who showed a small smirk), as well as a number of the Sekirei Takehito adjusted in his time including Homura, Yume, Uzume, and the twins. Some of the scientists from MBI came as well, including Miyajima and Seo, but no Minaka. 'Why am I not surprised? When did he ever really care? Why did I not see the kind of man he was sooner?' She looked back at the stone dejectedly. It did not matter to her anymore, none of this did. After today she probably would not see most of these people ever again, and she was fine with that. With Takehito gone, all she had was the inn now, and she would do everything she could to keep it going. Takehito wanted her to live her own life, 'but what life could I have without Takehito? He was the only man I ever loved, the only man who ever made me feel something. But I promise to keep your memory alive, I will keep the inn safe, your legacy you-'

"Mom?" Miya turned around, and in the distance she saw a grey haired woman holding a child in each hand. One was a small girl, the other a young boy. "Who are these people? Was this guy your friend?" The girl then whispered "Was he our daddy?"

"Hush Yukari." Takami groaned inwardly, what was she thinking, why did she give in to her mother?

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_"I'll be back in a few days mother, keep the kids safe, and when I get back I'll take them somewhere-" she stopped mid-sentence when she noticed her mother had her kids dressed with suitcases and a set of mourning clothes. "What's going on? Why do my kids look like they're about to go on a trip?"_

_"Because they are," the elderly Sahashi stated, "they are going with you." _

_"What? Oh no, there is no way they are coming with me, this is-"_

_"A funeral, I know, for your old friend and colleague Takehito. You are going to show some respect and warmth to his widow by taking these kids along."_

_"Are you crazy?! How will that-"_

_"How many friends did this man have?"_

_Takami actually blinked, "What? I-I don't know. I guess-"_

_"Not a lot right?" Silence. "Does he have any family aside from his wife?" Again, silence. "I thought so, given if he was desperate enough to have you as a friend." Takami actually glared at that comment. "Look, just take them. They have always wanted to see Tokyo and you are always making excuses. Show some support, show this Miya woman that you care, and that your whole family mourns his passing."_

_"But they never even met him."_

_"And whose fault is that?" Silence. "Look, just take them and spend a few days with her, cheer her up, show her that there are still good things in this world and help her through the pain. I know from experience, she is going to need some support, and from your ramblings I know she is not going to get it from any of his other colleagues or friends."_

_"If you think-"_

_"Are you challenging me, Takami, in my own house?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

And that was how Takami ended up coming to the funeral with her kids 'Why? Why did I give in? I never give in?' She signed, they had only been there a few minutes and Yukari was already asking questions, which were very inappropriate for the situation. "This is not the time, now behave or I swear your grounded until your 30." Yukari pouted slightly, but simply nodded. "Now follow me, be polite, and recite the prayer I told you." She then looked at Minato, who was shaking slightly, "And stop being so nervous, no one is going to hurt you."

Minato looked around, and saw a grey-haired woman actually smirk at him. He quickly looked straight ahead, "H-Hai, Okaa-san." He then followed his mother as they proceeded to the stone and recited they prayer. After the prayer, as he was heading to his seat he looked at Miya, and realized she had been staring at them the entire time. "H-Hello."

Miya gave a small smile, "Hello. I do not believe we have met before, I am Asama Miya, and you are?"

"S-Sahashi Minato."

"Sahashi? Ah, so you are Takami's son. I wondered who the two little ones who came with her are. Is the girl your sister?" He nodded. "She seems sweet, I thank you for coming."

"Minato," Takami hissed, "don't bother her, just come over here and take your seat."

"It's quite alright Takami, your son is the first person today to say hello to me aside from my old, er, friends." She looked over to her squad mates from back in the day. Aside from them, everyone else was too afraid to speak, her reputation was quite well-known and frightening to even the younger members of MBI.

She then noticed the girl, Yukari, was staring, "Wow, your very pretty. I love your hair."

Miya smiled, "Thank you."

"Yukari, sit down."

She turned to her mother, "You said be polite, and I don't wanna be rude and not say hi." She turned back to Miya, "Was Takehito yours?"

Miya assumed she referred to the ring on her finger and asking if he was her husband, "Yes, he was. And to answer your question, no, he was not your father."

Yukari blushed, "Sorry." Everyone was starring, no one talked to Miya this long before, and everyone was too afraid to bring up anything about her husband. "It's just, he sounded like a really great guy, and I, well," she trailed off, unable to finish.

"He was a great man, and he will be missed. I will not forget his sacrifice."

"Sacrifice?" Miya and Yukari turned to Minato, he had barely said anything all day.

Miya suddenly had a forlorn look. She did not know why she said that, ordinarily she would have made up a lie about his death in front of those who did not know, but here, at his funeral, she could not bring herself to lie, "Yes, he died saving...some of my...family." Fresh tears formed on her face as she suddenly felt a warm body around her waist. She looked down to see Minato hugging her. At this, everyone froze. No one, absolutely no one, was crazy enough to touch Miya, she had always refused to allow anyone, save Takehito, from touching her since she discovered what such actions truly meant. Now this boy was hugging her. Miya simply stared at the boy as he looked up at her. He then let go and went back to the stone and recited another prayed he had learned a while ago, "Thank you Takehito for your noble sacrifice, and may those you saved prosper." Miya's eyes widened, everyone else had recited the traditional prayers for this ceremony but that prayer had felt more...compassionate. "My grandfather taught me that prayer...before he-" the boy began to choke up.

Miya slowly walked over to him, bent down, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you, it means lot to me."

Takami's eyes widened, 'What the hell is going on?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Hours after the funeral had ended, and most of the mourners had left, Miya went up to Takami, who was currently on the phone, "Takami," she turned to Miya, "I wanted to thank you for coming, and for bringing your family. It...meant a lot to me." She then turned and smiled at the children.

Takami simply stared for a moment before responding, "You're...You're welcome. It was my Mother's idea, she thought it would...help."

"It did. I was wondering, how long will you be in Tokyo with the children?"

"Just for the night, they head back to their grandmother tomorrow."

"So soon? But you just arrived, and I bet they would love to see Tokyo. I have lived here for years and have barely scratched the surface." This was true, but only because Miya had no real interest in exploring Tokyo.

Yukari looked at her mom excitedly, "Oh mom, can we? Please?!"

"No, I am not spending a fortune on a hotel just so-"

"Hotel? What is wrong with your apartment?"

Takami turned and looked like she wanted to shout at her, "It's under renovations, for at least another month." She did not bring up that was why she was even in the country in the first place. After the accident a MBI, Minaka had begun to grow increasingly paranoid and ordered new security measures to be added to hers and a number of other apartments occupied by the company scientists. She had briefly returned to the country just to clear her head while the funeral arrangements were made.

Miya frowned, then clasped her hands together as an idea formed, "Well, why don't you stay at my inn? There is plenty of room, and I would love to get to know your family."

"Really?!" Yukari beamed, "Oh, we have to stay now, I wanna to see Tokyo."

Takami groaned, "I do not have time for this, things are crazy right now, and besides," she turned to Minato with a look in her eye, "you two probably want to get home, right?"

"Um, actually," Minato managed to get out, "I would love to see Tokyo." His voice barely above a whisper.

A smiled appeared on Miya's lips, "Wonderful, it's settled."

"Oh no, if you think," but Miya stared into Takami's eyes and in that moment was at a loss for words.

"What is so important that you cannot spend a few days in Tokyo with your family?" again, Takami was silent, unable to think of anything that would not involve MBI. She had a strange feeling Miya would call her out on any lie she came up with.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Wow, Tokyo's amazing," Yukari was bouncing with joy. For the past week, She, Miya, Minato, and Takami had been exploring parks, shrines, and other attractions across Tokyo. Right now, they were returning to the inn after a trip to the zoo, the first time Yukari had ever been to one.

Miya gave a small smile, "I am glad you enjoyed it, it was my first time as well."

"Really? Buy you've been living in Tokyo for year."

"I never really felt like going before now," she turned to Minato, "did you enjoy the zoo as well?"

Minato gave a slight nod, "Yes, thank you."

Takami signed as she sat down and took out a cigarette, "Well I am glad you had fun today, because-" she found herself cut off as Miya snatched the cigarette from her.

"You can smoke if you want, but please do it outside."

Takami glowered at her, but did not retort. Instead, she looked back at her kids, "As I was saying, I am glad you had fun because tomorrow you are heading back to your grandmothers."

Yukari pouted, "Aw, mom, can't we stay here with you? It's so much fun here, and besides, you work in Tokyo."

"No," Takami looked at her daughter, "my job is very demanding, and I am hardly at my apartment as is, and there is no way I am bringing your grandmother up here is be your caretaker. That's why-"

"But it's so boring living with her, and we barely see you, can't we just-"

"NO! Even if I stayed at my apartment more, it's too small for three people, and due to my job's requirements getting a bigger place is no longer an option. So you are going back to the country. What is there here that need so badly you can't get there?"

"Um, actually," Takami turned as her son spoke up, "I hear the schools here are the best in Japan."

Takami quirked an eyebrow, "And?"

"W-Well, I want to go to Tokyo U one day and-"

"Wait, you want to go to Tokyo U?!" Minato nodded his head slightly, "(sigh) Son I love you, but do you have any idea how hard it is to get into that school? Half the people that apply never get in, and of the ones that do get in, about a fourth of them end up flunking out. There are plenty of good schools where you are and it would be better if you set your sights on them."

"B-But I really want to try for Tokyo U, like you."

Takami chuckled, "Son, are you anything like me?" He slowly shook his head no, "I don't want you to set yourself up for failure. If you do well in school, and if your grades are good enough, you can take the exam." He looked up hopefully, "But, only if you are in the top of your class, and I will only fund you if you get in, but just so you know the chances of you getting in are slim. Don't just go for Tokyo U, try some other schools as well."

Miya simply starred, "Um, isn't he a little young for this kind of talk."

"You are never too young to prepare for the future, especially in Japan."

Minato looked at her again, "B-But the schools here are made for the best, almost all their students who are in the tops of the years get in to Tokyo U on the first try."

"Son, the schools here are fierce, the kids would eat you alive, and I would not be around most of the time to protect or help you, so tell me, how would this work?"

Minato lowered his head, "I-I don't-"

"They could stay here." Instantly they all turned to Miya, she was shocked as anyone when she said that, 'Where did that come from?'

"What?" Takami just stared at her.

"They-they could stay with me. I have plenty of room, and this place is so lonely without any residents. I would love for them to stay."

"WE CAN STAY HERE?!" Yukari turned to her mother, "here that mom? That solves everything."

Takami got up from her seat, "Miya can I talk to you in the kitchen?"

"Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Just what is going on? Why the sudden interest in my kids?"

Miya simply stared at her before clasping her own hands around Takami's and looking into her eyes, "Takami, listen, this place feels so empty now, it hurts. I-I don't want to be alone if I don't have too. I promise I'll take good care of them, and this way you can visit them more often. "

"Oh come on, if you are that lonely why not rent out some of the rooms?"

Miya chuckled, "I have been trying, but no one seems to want to stay here, except Seo, and he only comes here for free food, he refuses to pay for anything. He's just plain scum."

"What about the other Sekirei?"

"Which ones? Most of them are at MBI, and they won't be released for years. The only ones allowed to roam are my squad mates, and they barely speak to me. Mutsu is out exploring the world, Matsu is still with MBI, Kazehana might pop in once in a while but all she does is mope about Minaka turning down her advances, and as for Karasuba," her features darkened, "I'd prefer never seeing her again."

Takami shook her head, "Miya, I am sorry about what happened, but I just don't want my kids so...close to all of this."

Miya frowned, "They will find out one day, Minaka won't keep it secret forever, nor will he keep your involvement in it a secret. Wouldn't it be better if your children hear it from you rather than a TV screen or the news?"

"No, if I have it my way, they'll never find out."

"That's the real reason you don't want you son going to Tokyo U, right?"

She hesitated before answering, "Yes, but I won't stand in his way if that is what he really wants."

"Then let your kids stay here, let them go to school in Tokyo. I promise to watch over them, I would love to be a big sister to them?"

"Big sister?"

"Yes," a small bit of her aura appeared, "is that not a good title for me?"

Takami took a deep breath, "I still think this is a bad idea."

Miya looked straight into her eyes, pleading, "Please, Takami, they will be safe here. I know I can never have a family of my own with Takehito gone, but I would love to be a part of this one."

Takami froze at those words, "You just had to say that didn't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yukari looked at her mother, not believing it "WE CAN STAY?! YES!" she then ran up and hugged her, "Thank you Kaa-san, this is the best!"

Minato smiled, "Thank you Okaa-san" He then turned to Miya, "and thank you, Miya-san, for your generous offer."

"You are very welcome, and there is no need to be so formal, you can call me Miya, or if you want Onee-san."

"Of course...Onee-san."

Takami looked at her kids, "Now, remember, you are to be on your best behavior at all times. If I here that you are causing problems, or that you are slacking off in school, it's straight back to the country with your grandmother, understand?" They both nodded. Takami then turned to Miya, "You had better keep your promise."

Miya nodded, "I will, they will be safe with me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Time Skip**

Miya was humming as she prepared dinner, she could believe it had already been two months. She also could not believe at how quickly Takami was able to get all the paperwork completed and get Minato and Yukari enrolled in school in Tokyo. The wonders of MBI. Also, in that short time, she had really come to like the kids, they breathed life into her inn and helped her deal with the pain. She did not think she would ever get over the loss of her husband, but at least she had something to look forward to each day, rather than simply keeping the inn clean on the off chance someone decided to actually board here. She suddenly heard a door open, and knew the kids were home from school, "Welcome home you too, how was your-" She stopped and stared in shock. Minato was covered in bruises, "Minato!" she rushed towards him checking him over, and running her hands gently across the bruises, checking for anything serious, "What happened to you?!"

"Stupid Onii-chan!" Yukari screamed, "Why did you do that, I was fine. I was handling it."

"Handling?! Yukari," Miya asked slowly, a hannya mask appearing behind her, "what did you do?"

Yukari froze, "I-I...there were these bullies...they were being jerks and I...well..." she mumbled the last part.

"YES?"

"I...threw rocks at them."

Miya's aura grew a little stronger, "I see...so you provoked a bunch of kids...without thinking the consequences."

"It-it wasn't like that...I just there was this girl.."

"A friend," Miya looked back a Minato, who finally spoke up, "she was a friend Yukari made in class, and the boys were teasing her and lifting girls skirts. Yukari told them to stop and when they ignored her, she threw rocks at them."

"I see," she turned back to Miya, her aura fading _slightly_ and asked, "why did you not alert a teacher about this?"

Yukari scoffed, "One of the kinds is that superintendant's son, they're all afraid to do anything."

"So why is Minato the one covered in bruises?"

"They were coming for me, but Onii-chan got in the way and refused to move, so they beat him up."

Miya sighed, "Yukari, go upstairs, I will be speaking with you in a minute. Minato come with me, we needed to get those bruises treated."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ow, ow!"

"Keep still Minato," Miya said as she applied the ointment, "It will only take longer if you struggle."

"Yes Miya-nee. It just hurts a lot."

Miya looked him gently, "Why did you do it? Why didn't you go for help?"

"There wasn't any time, they were about to beat up my sister, I had to do something."

"And this 'something' was allowing yourself to be a punching bag?"

"I-I couldn't fight all of them?"

"Then why-"

"Because she's my sister. Isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do? Protect their sisters no matter what?"

Miya looked at him for a moment before sighing, "You are a good Onii-san." She patted him on the head, "go upstairs and get some rest. I'll bring you something to eat later."

Minato nodded and went to his room.

Miya then went to Yukari's room, and noticed there were fresh tears in eyes, "Stupid Onii-chan."

"Yukari," She turned and saw Miya standing there, only to be tackled by the little girl.

"Onee-san! I am so sorry, I-I never wanted anyone to get hurt, but I my friend was in trouble and I-"

"Yukari, it's nice to see you standing up for your friends, but please remember that all actions have consequences, trust me, I know from experience."

She sniffled, "You-you do?"

"Yes, and I ask that you please be more careful of this in the future. Minato will not always be there to help you," Yukari nodded, "now," she leaned down, "tell me everything about your friend, the other girls, and the boys who bullied them."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day Miya went to the school to have a 'talk' with the staff, and the kids involved, about the incident and how to prevent it from happening again. Needless to say, no one ever bothered Yukari or Minato after that, In fact, bulling and incidents at the school dropped to an all time low.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there's my first chapter. As you can see, I wanted to experiment with an interesting idea. Many of the characters core persona's will be the same, although they will be gradually changing due to interactions with others. In the next chapter, things will really be taking a turn, in a way I do not think anyone on this sight has tried before. Please let me know what you think, and if anyone wants to help me co-author this story, please PM me. Any veteran writer would be appreciated.


	2. My Promise

**For the Love of Family - Chapter 2**

**By NegimaFan**

Author's Notes: Well, I was surprised at the response to my first chapter, I am already working on the second chapter. In regards to the pairings, I have pretty much gotten them completed. All the cannon Sekirei for Minato and Yukari will be with them, along with some of my favorites and a few surprises. As for Seo, well, I have got big plans for him when the plan begins (runs hands together and begins to laugh) but that's several chapters away. Now, in this chapter, things take an unexpected turn, and we see the first seeds of the kids influence on Miya.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Seven Months Later**

"_After the activation and accelerated growth of the Sekirei that would comprise of the Discipline Squad, further analysis was needed to determine the effects of the growth activation formula as well as the acceleration supplements on a number of Sekirei. The difference in this case being that the Sekirei would not be given the full dosages of the acceleration supplements and instead would be given to them at alternating intervals. The results of our study were rather substantial. Numbers 6 and 8, who were given the acceleration supplements at the first set of intervals, experienced accelerated growth through their childhood, which slowed down once they hit puberty. Numbers 10, 11, and 12, who were given the acceleration supplements at the second set of intervals experienced a normal growth pattern in their childhood that accelerated upon reaching puberty. Finally, Numbers 7 and 9, who were given only the growth activation formula and no acceleration supplements, are growing at the rate of a normal human child. It is unclear how this change in growth will affect them psychologically, though further research may yield-" _Takami cut off the recording. For the past several months she had been going through all of Takehito's research, especially his finds in the growth of certain Sekirei throughout the program. Takehito was a genius on the subject and the staff at MBI were struggling to keep up with Minaka's schedule now that he was no longer with them. The studies were just another reminder of just how different Sekirei were from Humans. For example, while most human children begin showing signs of puberty as early as the age of 10, but some Sekirei began showing signs of puberty as early as 8, though so far in only two cases. Not to mention the despite their metabolism being nearly twice as fast as a humans, once they reached adulthood their bodies seemed to slow to a crawl, with no change in their metabolism. After all these years, they had still barely scratched the surface of the Sekirei.

At that moment Takami's intercom beeped, "D-Dr. Sahashi?"

Takami glared at the device before responding, "I thought I explicitly stated that I wanted no interruptions today, and if it's Minaka tell him he can take his order and-"

"I-It's not Minaka-sama, it's...her." Takami's eyes widened as she realized who she was talking about. There was only one person she would be referring to with that amount of fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**MBI Lobby - 5 minutes earlier**

Ayame was exhausted, another day of turning down potential investors, hopeful employees and others. Many flocked to get on the ground floor of MBI, the largest growing company in Japan, possibly the world. In just a few short years the company went from being a small pharmaceutical company to a multinational corporation. Is was expected that by the year 2019 they would have enough money to buy all of Japan, and a few other countries as well. At the moment Minaka was content with simply owning the tower, but once the plan began he would probably purchase all of Tokyo.

"Excuse me, I would like to speak to Takami-san."

Ayame groaned as she looked up from her terminal, "I'm sorry, but Sahashi-sama explicitly-" she suddenly found her voice caught in her throat, standing in front her with a aura of calm was, "A-Asama Miya."

"Yes? Are you sure she cannot squeeze in a few minutes? I promise that I will be quick."

"Y-Yes! Of course, please wait Asama-sama." She quickly punched in the number for Takami's office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami was glaring up at Miya, "You know, I have a lot of work to do, and I do not like being interrupted, not even by you."

Miya simply looked at her, "I will be quick then, I just wanted to come to you about Yukari's birthday."

"Wait birthday?!" She quickly scrambled through her paperwork till she found her calendar, "it's not her birthday, it's not until-"

"Next week, I know, but I just wanted to make sure you would come. After what happened with Minato's birthday I did not want a repeat of that incident."

"Look, I'm sorry I didn't make it, things have been hectic here, but it's not as if I forgot. I sent him a gift."

"You sent him a dollhouse."

Takami blinked, "Obviously that was not my gift, it must have-"

"The card read _Happy birthday Mina, Takami_"

Takami's eye twitched at that, Mina also happened to be the name of Dr. Siroshi's niece. Someone must have gotten the packages mixed up in the MBI delivery room, "Okay, the deliverymen made a mistake, but I still-"

"Do you know how long it took to stop Yukari from teasing him? The poor boy was distraught, he thought you no longer acknowledged him as a boy."

"Look, I'll try to make it up to them, but I-"

"TAKAMI!" The intercom blared, "MY OFFICE! NOW!"

Takami glared, "NOT NOW YOU INSUFFERABLE-"

"NOW!"

Takami slammed her fist on the table, then looked up at Miya, "I'll be right back." She then hurried off to see what was such an emergency.

Miya took a seat and chuckled slightly, "Some things never change, I wonder-"

"Look at these reports!"

Miya looked around for the source of the sound, then turned to the intercom, 'He left it on by accident.' Minaka must have forgotten to hit a button or something. Her first instinct was to turn off the intercom on this end until-

"Things are a disaster, the Sekirei plan is falling behind, at this rate it will take us another 20 years before things are ready."

"Well what do you want me to do about it? With Takehito gone-"

"I will not let that get in the way of my plans, the Gods demand it!"

"The Gods? Or you?"

"(Chuckle) Say what you will about our gift from the Gods, but I hold true to the goal, and I will not let anything stop me. These idiots are slacking off, and I want to make some examples of them?"

"Examples? Minaka, what are you-"

"That list I handed you? Fire them, and be sure to freeze their accounts."

"WHAT?! But their families, their lives-"

"Are insignificant in the grand plan, and they will serve as reminders to the others that I will not tolerate any slacking off or insubordination."

"Listen you raving egomaniac, if you think-"

"Why Takami, you're not thinking of defying me are you?"

A pause, "No."

"I'm sorry?"

"...No."

"So, you will do what I say?"

"Yes...Minaka."

"Wonderful, and can I be assured of your continued support towards the plan?"

"...Yes, I will help your plan come to fruition."

"WONDERFUL! I knew you would come around."

Miya was horrorstruck, 'She's not doing anything to stop the plan!' Miya knew that Takehito would have never have let the plan go through, and she genuinely believed that Takami would have been able to convince Minaka to stop, but it seems she was wrong. Not only was Takami not doing anything to stop it, she was actually helping him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback- The day of Takehito's passing**

_"NO, NO! Takehito," she couldn't take it anymore, she fell into the arms of the woman beside her._

_"Miya, I-I'm so sorry."_

_"H-He was my world my everything!"_

_"I know, he was truly a wonderful man, and his loss hurt us all."_

_"Get out!"_

_"What?"_

_"Get out! What do you care? Who do you love? You won't even commit to the man you claim to love."_

_"That has nothing to do with this!"_

_"Doesn't it? Now who will stand up to Minaka? The other scientists?! YOU?!"_

_"I don't see you-"_

_"YOU DO NOT GET TO BRING ME INTO THIS! I TRUSTED YOU AND MINAKA ONCE AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENED THEN?! NO MORE, I HAVE NOTHING NOW, EXCEPT THIS INN!"_

_"What about the other Sekirei?"_

_"You mean Minaka's lab rats? What do you care?"_

_"They're not lab rats, and I care. I love the Sekirei."_

_"Liar, you don't love anything."_

_"I LOVE MY KIDS!"_

_Miya actually flinched, "You, have children?"_

_"Yes, I have kids, and I love them, just as I love the Sekirei."_

_"Y-you mean that?"_

_"Yes, and I promise you I will do everything I can to protect them."_

_"Do-Do you promise?"_

_Takami nodded, "Yes."_

_Miya wiped a few of the tears from her face, "Takami, w-would you mind coming in for some tea?"_

_Takami nodded, "Of course."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

When Takami came back to the office, Miya was gone. On her desk was a note:

'Yukari's party is at the Inn next week, BE THERE.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan!" Yukari hugged Miya, "Will Kaa-san make it to the party?"

"I...hope so, I did make it clear that we want her there."

Yukari looked up at her, "Nee-san what's wrong? Did something bad happen?"

"What? Oh, no sweetie, it's just...your mother can be really stubborn sometimes, and she...doesn't always seem to keep her promises."

Yukari sighed, "I know, she was always making and breaking plans with us, but she still loves us!"

"Yes...yes I'm sure she does."

"YAAAHH!"

Miya looked up, "What was that?"

Yukari giggled, "That's Onii-chan. He's 'entertaining' our guest."

"Guest?" Yukari nodded. Miya ran into the next room, only to see Minato with "KAZEHANA!"

Kazehana gave a rather large smirk, "Hello, Miya. How have you been? The kids are growing like crazy, I noticed."

"What are you doing with Minato?"

"What, I'm just being friendly," she was currently hugging the boy, wedging the back of his head in between her breasts, "You don't mind, so you Minato-kun?"

"I-I-"

"He's just a boy!" Miya glared, "Put him down or I swear," a large Hannya mask began to form behind her.

Kazehana began to panic, "Okay, okay! I'm putting him down, see?" She carefully put Minato down on the floor and backed away slowly.

Miya looked down at Minato, "Are you alright?"

Minato nodded, "Yes, Onee-san."

Yukari laughed, "Oh, I bet loved you it Onii-chan. I mean, just look at her boobs. HA HA!"

Miya turned to the girl, "Yukari?" She asked in her scary/sweet voice, "Is your homework done?"

"Um...almost...no."

"Then I want you to go upstairs and finish it, and I expect it to be done by dinner."

Yukari nodded, "Hai, Onee-chan." She then proceeded upstairs, knowing she would not get any dinner until it was done.

Miya turned back to Minato, "Is YOUR homework done?" Minato silently nodded, "Good, then why don't you take a bath before dinner to get that foul odor off you."

"Hey, I'll have you know lots of men go crazy at the scent of this perfume."

"Kazehana," Miya's Hannya mask began to appear, "if you want to stay here, that's fine, but you had best remember the rules of this inn."

Kazehana shivered slightly, "Y-Yes, Miya-sama. P-please stop, you're scaring Minato."

Miya saw that Minato was indeed shaking, "Oh, Minato-kun," she reached down and embraced him, "there's nothing to be scared of."

"B-But that-"

"That wasn't meant for you, that was meant for _her_." She turned to glare slightly at Kazehana.

"B-But she didn't do anything wrong, she was just being a little to...friendly."

"Aw, such a brave boy, standing up to scary old Miya like tha-OW OW OW!" Miya stood up and grabbed her by the ear.

"I thinks it's time the two of us a LONG discussion," Miya then dragged the crying woman out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night**

Dinner was finished, the children were in bed, and Kazehana had finally gone to sleep after several bottles of Sake. Honestly the woman had no shame. Miya shook her head slightly at the thought of how...expressive...the Wind Sekirei could be. With no one but her awake, Miya now sat the table reflecting on what had happened that day. Minaka's mad plan was going forward, and no one was stopping it. Takami had promised to protect the Sekirei, she claimed that she loved them, and yet, she was simply going along with the plan. She wanted to believe that Takami had simply lied to Minaka, but she had gone through several of Takami's files before leaving, and it was clear that the woman was doing everything Minaka asked of her. Miya was distraught, she didn't know what to do.

'Why is this happening? Why isn't Takami doing anything to stop it? I thought she cared, she promised me. Well, it doesn't matter now, I want no part of it. Takehito wanted me to have a peaceful life, and I will, here at the inn with the children. That is all I need, that is-'

Suddenly there was a banging at the door, "Miya, MIYA!" Miya quickly jumped up at the sound, and rushed to the door. As she opened it she saw Matsu, supported by a weak Uzume.

"What is going on here? What are doing at my inn?"

"Miya," Matsu pleaded through short breath, "please...let us in...we'll explain everything." Miya reluctantly let the two inn and fetched them some food and water as Matsu explained that her escape had been in the planning for some time, and that before he died, Takehito had helped her gain some of the access codes she needed to get information to help her stay safe, and had promised her residency at the inn. Uzume had helped her, and it was not easy. "Especially since, I took this." She pulled out a box she had on her person and placed on the table.

Miya opened it, and when she saw what it was she was horrorstruck, "No," she turned angrily to Mastu, "you stole one of the Jinki?!"

"I-I had to, and not just to secure my freedom, I-"

"Do you have ANY IDEA what you have done?! Minaka will not stop hunting you to get this back, and even if he decides not to bother, others will surely-"

"Minaka's going to give these away!"

Miya stopped yelling, "What? What do you mean give them away?"

"In the third stage of his insane plan, Minaka is going to give the Jinki away as prizes."

Miya's eyes widened as she turned back to look at the Jinki Matsu had brought, 'No, No, NO!' Miya's thoughts were in a swirl, 'He's going to give them away, they're so dangerous and if someone is able to bring them together,' Takehito's funeral flashed through her mind.

"Miya, I'm sorry about this, but I didn't know what else to do, I can't go along with MBI anymore, and they would not let me leave, Minaka found my computer skills to valuable to lose at this stage. I-I-I just couldn't handle it anymore, they would not stop, they would barely let me rest, and I-"

Miya held up a hand, "Enough."

Uzume was shaking, "Miya-sama, what do we do now? I'm sorry about all this, but will you please help her?"

Miya's mind was whirling, she did not want this. She did not want any of this, but most importantly, she could not believe it! What was Minaka thinking? Hell, what was all of MBI thinking? Didn't they know how dangerous the Jinki were? After everything that happened, were they still so blind? Thoughts swirled around her head, as she tried to figure out what to do.

_The Sekirei plan will be GLORIOUS!Well, you're quite the killer No. and Duty above all your life, Miya, that's all I want.I promise I'll do everything I can to protect them.I now pronounce you husband and power! Isn't that what big brothers are supposed to do? Protect their sisters no matter what?_

Miya's eyes shot open at that last statement, 'Minato,' her thoughts turned to that incident months ago with the bullies, 'he had no powers, and yet he still stood up to others without hesitation...to protect his sister...even though he knew he could not beat them.' She looked back at the Jinki. All her power, all her strength, and a child somehow showed more courage than her. But all she wanted was to be left in peace, and now with the Jinki here, Minaka would surely find out, and when he did...Miya held no delusions that the madman would not hesitate to use Takami's children as leverage for the Jinki if at all possible, not that Miya would allow it. But, 'Takehito wanted me to live my life in peace, that's all he wanted for me, and after he died-'

_Thank you Takehito for your noble sacrifice, and may those you saved prosper._

Miya startled herself with that revelation, 'Takehito gave his life for my people, He gave his life, SO THAT THEY COULD LIVE.' Miya was practically screaming in her own mind now. As she stood up, she knew what she had to do, "Matsu-san."

"Y-Yes, Miya-sama?"

"At the top stairs you will find a wall. Behind it, there is secret room, simply press upon the right side of the wall and it will open. Take the Jinki with you and hide there until I get back." She then turned to Uzume, "Uzume-san, I need you to come with me."

"Um, okay, why?"

"We're going to MBI, and I have a feeling Minaka will not agree to seeing me tonight unless I bring at least one of you."

"WHAT?! Go back to MBI? Are you crazy?! After what happened tonight, they'll-"

"It will be fine, I promise, I won't let them punish you for this. Please, trust me."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

It was not difficult for Miya to see Minaka, suffice to say he was curious as to why she arrived with Uzume, especially since the girl had just helped Matsu escape with one of the Jinki. He was hoping that Miya had aided the girl in coming to her senses and had brought the item in question with her along with information to where Matsu was, he wanted her back. The girl was proving useful in hacking into rival companies and government servers in order to gain an upper hand. He, along with Takami and Karasuba , were staring at the two women sitting in Minaka's office. He smiled wickedly at them from behind his desk.

"My, My, Miya-san, this is quite a surprise. I did not expect you of all people to bring her," he gazed at Uzume, who was shaking slightly in her seat, "back for punishment."

"Punishment?"

"But of course, she aided in Matsu's theft and escape, we can't have that. Of course, if she were to return Matsu and the stolen object I would be willing to-"

"There will be no punishment!"

At this Minaka's grin started to widen, "Now, Now, my dear, I am afraid that an example must be set, I mean to have one of the Sekirei steal a Jinki then flee-"

"She was following my instructions!"

"cannot simple be ignor-" Minaka suddenly found himself speechless. He stared at her, not believing what he was hearing.

Karasuba raised an eyebrow, clearly intrigued. "Yara, yara, that is quite bold of you Number One."

Takami simply glared at the woman, shocked at this, "YOUR INSTRUCTIONS?!"

Uzume simply stared at Miya, not believing what she was hearing, 'What is she talking about?'

Miya kept her gaze on Minaka, "When I heard what you were going to do with the Jinki, I knew that I had to prove something to you, to make you see your stupidity before any more harm was done."

Minaka, recovering from his initial shock, actually smiled wider, "Oh ho ho, Karasuba is right, you **are **quite bold Number One, to challenge the most brilliant mind on earth and presume that I do not prepare for any possible contingency. While I admit some things do get past me, it does take long for those mistakes to be correc-"

Miya stood up, shouting at the top of her lungs, "MY HUSBAND DIED FROM YOU ARROGANCE AND INCOMPENTENCE TOWARDS THE JINKI! NOW YOU PRESUME THAT SUCH A MISTAKE WILL NOT HAPPEN AGAIN?! WHAT CHANGES HAVE YOU MADE, WHAT PRECAUTIONS HAVE YOU SET TO PREVENT SUCH A CATASTROPHE FROM HAPPENING AGAIN? NONE! AND NOW YOU PLAN TO RELEASE THEM AS PRIZES IN YOUR GAME?! HAVE YOU GIVEN NO THOUGHT TO WHAT WOULD HAPPEN IF A MADMAN OR SOCIOPATH SOMEHOW GOT HOLD OF ALL THE JINKI?!"

Minaka chuckled, "Say what you will, but the fact remains I am in charge of the Sekirei, the ship, and the Jinki. As you remember."

'Yes, back when I actually believed you cared, before I knew what a truly good man was.' There was nothing she could do to change the past, but she could still change the future. "It is clear to me now that I cannot simply stand by and risk another incident to occur."

"Really now? Well I am afraid I cannot allow you to interfere with my plans, the Gods demand it!"

Miya glared at him, "So you say, and it is that mindset that has made me reach the decision-"

"I think you have wasted enough time so if you could just tell me-"

"that in order to protect the Sekirei-"

"where Matsu is and you can just-"

"I must return...as head of the Discipline Squad."

"go on you-" Minaka was once again speechless, his glasses actually slid down slightly from shock. Takami was babbling, unable to form words. Karasuba went wide eyed. Whatever they were expecting to happen tonight, it was not this. No one could have predicted this.

Uzume actually fell from here seat, 'What the?! AM I GOING CRAZY OR DID I JUST HEAR-?"

Takami started to regain her voice, "I...wha...that's..."

"WONDERFUL!" Minaka jumped from his seat, hands thrown in the air, he was ecstatic, "THIS IS MORE THAN I COULD HAVE HOPED FOR!" He leapt from his desk and ran to shake Miya's hand, "I promise you Miya-san, you will not regret this decision. To have you back with MBI..." his eyes glazed slightly has he began to imagine the possibilities.

Miya quickly slid her hand away from him, "Thank you, Minaka-san. Now in regards to Matsu-"

"All is forgiven," Minaka spread his arms wide, "for finding the flaws in our security I am also prepared to give her a better job here at-"

"She does not wish to return."

Minaka's pouted slightly, like a child, but simply nodded, "Oh, very well. But please let her know that is a position is always available if she desires it."

Miya nodded, "I will. Now in regards to the Jinki-"

Minaka waved a arm, "Keep it," Miya blinked at that remark, she had not expected Minaka to give it up so easily, "think of it as a...sign of good faith."

"...Thank you." She bowed slightly. "I will be back tomorrow to discuss the finalities of this. But please keep in mind that I have other responsibilities, so I can only be here on a part time basis, unless it is a clear emergency."

Minaka continued to smile, "I think we can work with that. However, once the game gets started, we are going to need you here a great deal to keep the order."

"When the time comes, I will do my part."

"Fantastic! Truly this is a sign of the Gods, our path must be noble for you to return to us ."

"I'm sure," Miya said dryly, "well, I must return home, I will see you in the morning," she turned, "come along Uzume, it's time to-"

"Oh, I'm afraid Uzume cannot leave yet," Miya turned, "after all, she-"

"I thought I just made it clear that they were following my instruct-"

"Oh, it has nothing to do with that, but she still has her adjustments to be completed, and they must be done with the facilities we have here."

Miya glared at him, "She can live at the inn, and I can bring her here on the days she needs to get her adjustments done. In fact, I want all the Sekirei Takehito did adjustments on."

Minaka chuckled, "I cannot allow you do that. Apart from the adjustments needed to complete on them, to simply have so many Sekirei free from MBI at this stage-"

"They will still be under the watchful eye of MBI, through me. Is that not good enough?" Minaka said nothing, "Tell me Minaka-san, are you not curious to see how Sekirei who spend a few years on the outside will fare against Sekirei who will remain here at the lab? Would it not add a new element to your game?"

"(Chuckle) You tease me...Very well, I will allow it. But I must insist that they spend at least another six months before they can live with you."

"Very well, but only if Uzume can come with me now. The poor girl has been through enough."

"And whose fault is that?" Miya said nothing, "If it means that much to you...bring her back with you for adjustments in the morning. Now, have a good night."

After Miya left, Takami finally regained control of her voice, "What the HELL are you thinking?" Minaka was now staring out the window, "you're going to let all of this go?! After all the whining, the threats, the-"

"The loss of Matsu and the Jinki is nothing compared to what we just regained," He was practically jumping with excitement, "with Number One once again at my side, no one will ever question me again. Every scientist here will work with all their might to complete their jobs, or risk her wrath!"

Karasuba turned and glared slightly at him, "Yara, yara, am I not good enough for that, Minaka?"

Minaka looked right at her, "My dear, you are TOO good at your job. They know you might just kill them for looking at you the wrong way or simply because you feel like it. I need someone who will only kill from provocation or by my instructions."

Karasuba chuckled, "Well, I agree with you there." In truth she was excited at the prospect of having Number One back. If she was willing to come back here then she was willing to take up the sword, and if she was willing to take up the sword, she was willing to kill. Which meant, 'I might just have that fight with her in the future.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Miya headed back to the inn, Takami had rushed from the tower and caught up with her, "MIYA!"

Miya turned, "Yes? Is there something you still need to discuss?"

"You know damn well what we need to discuss? What was that up there? Minaka might accept your BS story, but not me! What are you thinking? Do you have any idea-"

"Uzume," Miya spoke while still staring at Takami, "please continue to the inn, I will be with you shortly."

"But-"

"Now, Uzume."

"Yes, Miya-sama," the girl bowed, then headed for the inn on her own.

When she was gone, Miya responded, "Uzume and Matsu appeared at my inn tonight in a panic, I had to do something or Minaka would have brought down MBI on them. He would have hunted them for the Jinki."

"And this is your plan? Why couldn't you have just-"

"What? Brought back the Jinki so he could use it as part of his game? Allow him to punish Matsu and Uzume for attempting to flee his tyranny?" Miya shook her head, "I will do what I must to protect my brothers and sisters?"

"Seriously? Now?! After all these years, after your insistence not be bothered and that you no longer want anything to do with MBI, now you start to care about the other Sekirei? After everything I've done to-"

"Why didn't you tell me Minaka was continuing with the Sekirei plan?!"

Takami glared, "You seriously expected Minaka to simply stop on account of what I have to say? Do you really believe that after all this Minaka would simply stop? I am doing all I can to protect them, but thanks to certain _items_ he got from the ship trying to stop him without mash death and destruction is next to impossible."

Miya flinched at the implication, "While I agree that I am to blame for my part in this mess, what about you? You could have stopped it early on, but you did not. Takehito would have-"

"I'M NOT TAKEHITO! It's taking everything I can just to keep Minaka from accidentally turning half the Sekirei into mindless berserkers."

"All the more reason I need to return. I must do my part to help my race, and I cannot do that unless I know Minaka's plans."

Takami looked at her questioningly, "What are you planning?"

Miya shook her head, "I think it's best you not know, I would hate for Minaka to think your conspiring against him."

Takami glared at him, "Do you have any idea, ANY IDEA, what this will do to the kids?! They live with you, and now Minaka-"

"Minaka will not dare lay a hand on them, even he has never been foolish enough to invade my inn or any who live there. Now he will not dare venture near my inn and risk losing my allegiance. Your children are safer than ever. I will make that clear to him tomorrow."

Takami simply continued, "You promised me-"

"I have broken no promise, I will always keep the children safe, even if it costs my life I will keep them safe. The same cannot be said from you."

Takami was livid, "WHAT?! Why you ungrateful-"

"You promised you would keep the Sekirei safe, yet you help Minaka prep them for his plan?"

Tears were now falling from her eyes, "You think I wanted this? All I ever wanted...was for them to be free...I care for them, I do...but...Minaka..."

Miya sighed, "We are both to blame for this, so please, help me. Help me fix our mistakes."

"I...I..."

"You do not need to answer tonight, I have done a great deal to shock you with all I have done. Though, there is one thing I need to ask of you tonight."

Takami raised an eyebrow, "And what would that be?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan!" Yukari practically screamed when Miya entered the house, "Where were you? We heard noises, and then we saw Kazehana and the glasses lady fighting, and-"

"Yukari? What are you doing up?" Miya looked and saw Minato, Kazehana, Matsu, and Uzume at the table, "What are all of you doing up?"

Kazehana shrugged, holding up a sake bottle, "I was thirsty, and when I went to get a drink I ran into her," she pointed towards Matsu, "sneaking up the stairs. When I asked what was going on she told me you heading off to..." she realized she almost said MBI in front of the kids, "...to where Takami works. And with she and Matsu being...well..."

Miya shook her head, "It's alright Kazehana,"

Kazehana blinked, "It...is?" Miya was acting strangely forgiving.

Miya looked at the kids, "Minato-kun, come sit here," she pointed to seats at the table, "next to your sister. I have something important to tell you." Miya took a seat across from them, looking weary, "there was an...incident...where you mother works-"

Minato looked worried, "Is Kaa-san alright?!"

"She's fine, Minato-kun, but...Matsu had some disagreements with them...and she left on bad terms. I went there to make sure there were no hard feelings or resentment," She turned to Matsu, "They said that all is forgiven and that if you ever wish to return you are free to do so."

Matsu's eyes widened, "They-they did?"

Kazehana chuckled, "How did you pull that off? We've been asking Uzume what happened but she would not say, she said we needed to hear it from you."

Miya turned to look at Uzume, "thank you, Uzume-chan," the girl nodded slightly, "I appreciate you giving me a chance to explain things."

"O-of course, Miya-sama."

Miya turned back to the children, "What I wanted to tell you both is that...due to...the incompetence going on at the company...and to make sure something like this does not happen again...I told them I was coming back my old job. As you know, before I-"

***CRASH***

Kazehana had dropped the bottle in shock, Matsu's eyes widened, they could not believe what they were hearing. Miya, going back to the Discipline Squad?

The kids were shocked as well, but for a different reason. Yukari cried, "No! Now will never get to see you, just like kaa-san! You will be there all the time..and..and..."

"No! No! Yukari," she reached over the table and grasped the girl's hands, "Look at me...look...at...me" the girl looked at her with teary eyes, "this is only a part-time job, I have made it clear that this home and you two are the priority. I will still be here in the morning to make breakfast and see you off to school, and I will be here when you come home from school. But at times things might arise at I might be a little late. If that happens," she pulled out a cell-phone, "feel free to call me any time. Even if I cannot respond immediately, I will call back as soon as I can. Never hesitate to call me about anything."

"Really," Minato asked, "Kaa-san only says to call her at certain times and not to harass her with-"

"I am not Takami, you can call me anytime you want as much as you want, I will never be bothered by it."

Yukari stared, "When did you get a cell-phone, Onee-chan?"

Miya smiled, "Your mother was able to get one for me, I will give you both the number, and if you ever need me, just call. Now," she kissed them both on the forehead, "you two need to go to bed and get some sleep before tomorrow."

"Yes, Onee-san."

"HAI!" Yukari smiled as she headed back upstairs.

After the children went to bed, Miya spoke again, "Matsu."

"Y-Yes?"

"Where is Mutsu currently?"

"Um, last I heard he was back in Japan for a festival in Kyoto. Why-"

"I want him back in Tokyo at here at the inn by tomorrow night."

"What? But-"

"By tomorrow night, Matsu," she got up and headed off to her room, "it has been a long night and I am tired. No questions right now, I will explain everything tomorrow."

"Explain everything tomorrow?!" Kazehana nearly shouted, "Miya, you leave the inn with Uzume-chan to see Minaka, then you come home telling us you are 'going back to your old job' we deserve an explanation no-"

"Tomorrow, Kazehana. Matsu and I will explain everything, and I mean _everything_."

Kazehana turned to Matsu, "What is she-"

Matsu gave a weary smile, "You heard Miya-san. Tomorrow."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**The next day**

"As you can see, the facilities have been improved upon since you were last here, with a great deal of updates in the security system and lab facilities." Minaka had insisted that Miya be given a tour of the tower before she began working there again, which is why she was being led around by Minaka's clerk, Natsuo, "and here is the training area. These are the other members of the second generation discipline squad. Karasuba you are already familiar with. The other is-"

"Number 8, Yume," Miya said, "it is a pleasure to see you again."

The brown-haired girl smiled, "It is an honor to be working alongside you Miya-sama," she bowed low to the woman, "I am pleased to hand over the reins to you."

"Yes, you were the leader of the second generation squad, I hope that there are no hard feelings."

Yume looked up, "None at all. Truth be told, I am not sure if I am the leading type. But I do what is expected of me to protect my brothers and sisters."

Miya nodded, "I am sure that you would make a fine leader, but as the original leader to the squad I feel that it is my responsibility to lead them now that I am back. Tell me, is there anything important of note that has changed since my leaving?"

Yume nodded slightly, "Yes, as of right now, nearly all of the Sekirei have been moved to MBI. As you know, after the Sekirei reach a certain age or level of Maturity they are brought to this facility permanently. The exceptions being numbers 102 through 108. They are still in stasis, as Minaka-sama wishes to see the long term effects of keeping a number of the Sekirei in stasis for an extended period of growth. Numbers 84-93 are scheduled to arrive in three months, and numbers 94-101 four months later. At that point, all of the Sekirei will be at MBI."

Miya kept her face stoic, but inside she was fuming, 'Long term effects of stasis? Just what are you planning Minaka?' She then replied, "Thank you, Yume-san. Tell me, what do you think of Tokyo so far?"

"Oh, well, I haven't really explored it, I am still in training so I do not get out much and-"

"That's a shame. Well, I insist you get out and explore a little of Tokyo, it will help you be better prepared for the future when the Sekirei are released."

Karasuba scoffed in the background, but said nothing.

Yume looked nervous, "But Minaka-sama said-"

"Well, as your new leader, I insist that you go out and see the city," she then clapped her hands together, "And since seeing the entire city can be overwhelming, I have an idea of how you can get started." She then explained her idea to Yume. The brown-haired girl blushed slightly, while Karasuba looked on the verge of laughter.

"Miya-sama, I-I don't know if-"

"Nonsense, it will be a good experience for you. Just be sure to arrive early next Saturday."

"But-"

"I _insist_."

Yume turned to Karasuba, "Um...Karasuba...would you perhaps like to..."

"HA HA! No way, I am not that crazy."

Miya smiled, "Remember, next Saturday. Be early." She then turned to leave, she had to prepare for tonight.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night**

Miya sat down at the table, along with several members of the original discipline squad, save Karasuba. Miya did not trust her, and with a plan this sensitive she needed to keep the number of people to a minimum, "How are Minato and Yukari?"

Kazehana grinned, "They took their 'medicine' and should be safely asleep all night."

Miya nodded, she did not want to put sleeping pills in the children's water, but she could not risk them waking up and listening in to this meeting, she wanted to keep them safe for as long as possible. "Thank you, now to business," she looked around to Mastu, Mustu, and Kazehana, "as you all know, I recently took back my position as head of the discipline squad."

"Yeah," Mustu replied, "I am curious as to what's going on in your head, because I know you would not willing be working for Minaka again to bring about his plan. Right?"

Miya nodded, "What I intend to do, is end this insanity, once and for all."

"And how do you propose to do that," Mutsu waved to his former teammates, "from what I've gathered, Minaka has a number of safeguards in place to prevent any attempts to end the game prematurely, not to mention that the world governments are still hunting us covertly. Or has that changed?"

Miya turned to Matsu, "Matsu, would you like to explain?"

Matsu nodded, then brought out a device that resembled a tablet, placed it on the table, and activated it. Instantly a large hologram showing facts, figures, and reports popped out, "As you can see, the world governments are putting a great deal of pressure on Japan to surrender Minaka's research and findings. The only reason they have not yielded is from bribery, blackmail, and a combination of innovations Minaka as developed from the ship. Without him, the will falter."

"And the reason someone else can't just take over."

"Simple, fear. Remember the early years on Kamikura island, when they brought scientists aboard to aid the Sekirei in their transition? How many of them betrayed us to the government? How many of them divulged secrets on how to find us? Even Takehito and Takami were growing weary from the pressures of all those people breathing down on us. Minaka was the only one who never faltered, and that was why we trusted him with the Jinki. His workers won't betray him as easily as they would Takami or the other scientists, because they know only Minaka would kill people at random for suspected spying. The others might have them arrested, but Minaka would want to make an example of them. Many of them are resentful and would quickly betray us if they had the chance, and at this juncture, Minaka's death would be such an opportunity."

Miya sighed, "And that's just the beginning."

"Indeed," she brought up another hologram, "these are the satellites that MBI will be launching in the next 2-5 years, each one with enough armaments to blow up all of Tokyo in an instant. This is just one of a number of obstacles we are facing."

Mutsu actually laughed, "You make it seem as if this is just a minor obstacle."

Matsu frowned, "Compared to some of the others, it is. I can hack into these with enough power and time, they are dependent on a rather complex, and therefore, hackable network. I am confident that I can bring these down. The other items," she pulled up another hologram, "will be tricky."

Mutsu stared at this newest object, "What the heck is that?" It looked like a large cylindrical generator, but with a number of odd devices protruding from it.

"The full name is long, complex, and unnecessary, but in laymen's terms, it is known as a pulse bomb."

Mutsu raised an eyebrow, "Pulse Bomb."

Matsu nodded, "Yes, specifically made to launch a massive pulse capable or severing the ashikabi/sekirei bond, rendering them terminated. One of these things will send a signal large enough to cover all of Tokyo, and from what I have gathered, Minaka is placing multiple bombs throughout the city."

"Well, who's placing them? We can find them and force them to tell us where the bombs are."

"That's the tricky part, it's not just one person, it's multiple people. Minaka wanted to prevent them from all being found, so he assigned a different scientist with the placement of each bomb. None of them know where the other bombs are or who the other scientists are that placed them. I cannot even eliminate the security staff from possibly being in on it."

"Well, they could not have each placed them alone, there had to have been accomplices-"

"Did you hear of that accident in the ocean 5 months ago" Mutsu shook his head, "A ship owned by MBI exploded off the coast on its way to China to work at one of our sister branches, it exploded out at sea in what they are calling an engine explosion. That ship contained more than 50 engineers and city developers. The kind you would need to place these generators."

Mutsu groaned, "So what you are saying is, we need to find out how many of these pulse bombs were placed, the names of all the possible scientists/security people who placed them, and then get them to divulge where they are located."

Matsu nodded, "All while under Minaka's nose, if he gets wind of this, he will respond. And the worst part is, I know that he placed at least one of the bombs himself. I have no idea how we are going to figure that one out."

Miya sighed, "One thing at a time, please continue."

Mutsu starred at them, "Wait there's more?"

Matsu nodded, "Yes," she activated one final hologram, "this is Minaka's biggest secret."

The hologram only should an image of a single sheet of paper, almost all of which was redacted. The only pieces of information that were viewable were the project name 'Project G.W.' and the term 'In the event of our leader's capture, arrest, disappearance, or death' the rest of the document was blacked out.

Mutsu starred at it, "'Project G.W.?' Dare I even ask what that is?"

Matsu shook her head, "I honestly have no idea," they all turned to her in surprise, "this is the only bit of info I could find, from the first proposal of the project. Nothing else appears, I suspect Minaka has it on a secure server. All I know is, Minaka developed it in the event anyone tries to prevent his Sekirei Plan from coming to fruition. The only other thing I know is that it is not in Space, nor will it be. Even Minaka cannot hind a launch like this, or hide it as a Satellite. The tech advanced tech would be too obvious. As to where and what it is, I don't know."

Mutsu was silent for a moment, then turned to Miya, "What is it you want from us? Because there is no way we are returning to the Discipline Squad. Getting out the first time was hard enough." Kazehana and Matsu nodded.

Miya looked at him, "I want your help, to find the bombs and this 'Project G.W.' I can get information that none of you can get, and you can go places that I cannot without arousing suspicion. Please, I want to end this, and I cannot do it alone. You once helped me protect our brothers and sisters from outside invaders, please help me protect them again."

Matsu nodded, Kazehana smiled and said, "For love, I would do anything, and there's no way I'm going to be separated from my future ashikabi."

Miya raised an eyebrow, "Minaka has not interest in you, and even so-"

"Oh, it's someone else. Though young, I can feel a minute pull from him. I think it's going to grow stronger as he grows. But we will have to see."

Miya's eyes widened, "You had better not be talking about who I think you're talking about." Thoughts of Minato being corrupted by her, sneaking out to bars and love motels ran through her mind.

Kazehana chuckled, "Relax, I'm not going to do anything to him...yet...and risk your wrath. I can be patient...for love." She sighed.

Miya groaned, then looked at Mutsu pleadingly.

Mutsu simply starred silently, then he finally responded, "You really mean it, don't you? You want to end this." Miya nodded, "(sigh) Alright I help you. I cannot believe I'm saying this, but I'll help you."

Miya smiled, tears coming down her eyes, "Thank you, this means a lot to me, so now you just need to move in."

"Wait, move in?! Look, there are still places I want to see before all this madness begins, and-"

"But you promised, and you don't have to be in Tokyo all the time the next few years. In fact, you might be able to help us find information from other branches of MBI. Minaka might have hidden something on the Pulse bombs or Project G.W. at one of the other locations. But when you are in Tokyo, I wish for you to stay here."

Mutsu simply shook his head, "Fine, it's not as if you will take no for an answer."

Miya smiled, "Thank you."

Matsu then chose to speak up again, "There, um, is one final obstacle." Miya and the others turned to her, "Karasuba, she wants this plan to go through. She wants to fight other Sekirei, to prove her power. She has always loved killing, but she's bored with killing humans, she wants a new challenge. What do you do about her."

Miya thought for a moment, "I will see if there is any way to convince her of ending her insane dream of slaughter, there must be something else she wants." She took a deep breath and sighed once again, "We will deal with that in time."

Matsu nodded, "You do realize, of course, that the plan will most likely begin long before we can find out all of Minaka's precautions and end them?"

Miya nodded, "Sadly yes, but I will do everything I can to prevent, or at least slow down, the slaughter."

Matsu nodded, "I'll do what I can to help, but there is no way I can go to MBI and access the computers anymore, there's no way Minaka will let me anywhere near there with being monitored."

Miya looked at her, "I will do what I can, Minaka knows better than to have me followed, as his past attempts have shown him. Still, I need to be careful about what information I access. If he gets wind of any of this-"

"It's all over."

Miya nodded, then got up, "Well thank you for everything. There's little we can do at the moment before I can get more information, but when I do find out more, I will let you know. In the meantime, there is one thing I desperately need your help with."

Mutsu looked at her questioningly, "And what you that be? Nothing too dangerous I hope."

Miya's smiled widened, "An event next week, and it might just be the most dangerous thing you have ever done."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**One week later**

When Yume arrived as requested, she could not believe what she was witnessing. She had be trained to fight soldiers, tanks, artillery, but nothing, _nothing_ she had experienced in training had prepared her for this.

"I love your hair." "Wow you're so pretty!" "Your uniform I so cool!"

Children, a massive swarm of children, "Oh my! Um, I don't think...please, don't touch me there! Ah!" One of the more rambunctious children had actually grabbed her butt.

Miya's aura appeared, "Now, now, that wasn't very nice."

"Ah! I'M SORRY!" The boy promptly ran away.

Miya smiled, then looked back at Yume, "I am sorry, children can wild at times."

"Are...are all earth children like this?"

"No, but they can be very excitable."

It was Yukari's birthday, and she had invited a lot of her classmates to the party. Along with Yume, Mutsu, Kazehana and Matsu had also aided in the event. Many of the male parents that had come could not help but stare at the provacative Kazehana or the 'friendly' Matsu, before getting glared at by their wives. Even Mutsu had attracted a great deal of attention, especially from many of the young girls at the party.

"Onee-chan!" Yukari ran up an hugged the woman, "Thank you! This is the best party I've ever had!"

Miya smiled, "That means a lot come from you, Yukari-chan."

Yukari smiled, but then it faultered a little, "Yeah, but...I just..." they heard a knock at the door. Miya approached the door, and when she opened it, there was "KAA-SAN! YOU MADE IT!"

Takami stood there, holding a small gift, "Happy Birthday Yukari."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya sat outside, looking up at the stars. I had been hours since the party had ended, Yukari had a lot of fun. She spent a lot of time playing, and bragging about the elegant necklace she got from her mother. She was glad she made it, it meant a lot to Yukari to have her mother there. As she thought back to the party, she remember all the Discipline Squad members interracting with the humans and smiled, 'This is what is should have been, my people interracting with humanity peacefully, not preparing to fight one another.' A slight movement caused her to look down. There, his head on her lap, was Minato. It had been a long day for him as well, and now he was resting peacefully with her. Yukari was in, having crashed from too much Soda, candy, and cake. But it was her birthday, if there was ever an excuse to have a little excessive fun it was a day like this. She ran her hands through the boys hair as she looked back at the stairs. It was moments like this that she lived for, when everything in the world seemed right.

A tear flowed from Miya as she closed her eyes, 'Forgive me my beloved Takehito...but I cannot give up the sword...not just yet. I must protect my people...and honor the sacrifice that you have made.' It would a long and winding road, but she would make things right, and end Minaka's mad schemes, once and for all.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Whew, that took a LOT longer than I thought it would, but I had a lot of ground to cover for this chapter. I was going to have this chapter out sooner, but I wanted to cover a certain amount of the story, and it took a lot longer than I thought. In regards to the pulse bombs and 'Project G.W.' I need reasons for why Miya doesn't just end the plan here and now. Minaka is arrogant, but he knows that he cannot completely Miya or any of the Sekirei. Now, I have a question for you all, in regards to the characters Minaka, and Mikogami what is the order of their first and last names? On the wiki site, sometimes the order is first name then last name, other times its last name then first name. I just want to make sure I do not get their first and last names mixed up. The next chapter will deal with the first few months with Miya back leading the squad. I know this might be an odd choice for me, but I have a lot of this story outlined, and believe me there is a reason behind my choices. And if you think having Miya re-joining the squad was a shocker, just wait until you see what's coming. Thanks again for all the reviews, favs, and favorites for my first chapter. It meant a lot. Also, I apologize for any grammar mistakes in this chapter, my spell & grammar checker is acting funny today. Until next time, please keep the reviews coming!


	3. The New Resident and the Fallen Bird

**For the Love of Family - Chapter 3**

**By NegimaFan**

Author's Notes: Wow, I am pleased with the reviews that I have been getting, but I am even more pleased with the number of follows and favorites I have received for the just the first few chapters of this story. In response to some of the reviews, I have most of the pairings figured out. Minato will be getting twelve Sekirei, consisting of his cannon Sekirei and several more of my choosing. Yukari will be getting 2 Sekirei, one Shiina and one a surprise (heh heh). In regards to Mutsu, I need him to go to Mikogami for my story as I have big plans for the character, and Mutsu is a part of that plan. This does not mean I am not against him have a relationship with Yukari in my story. Even though Uzume will still be Chiho's Sekirei in my story I am planning on her having a relationship of sorts with Minato. In regards to Seo, he will be getting two Sekirei, but NOT the twins. His part in my story will be very different, one that some might view as both cruel and hilarious. In regards to the twins, I have a plan for them, but I am beginning to wonder if it will work in my story. I have plans for Akitsu as well, but her part will not be for several more chapters. Also, another reviewer seemed to be excited about what twist could be bigger than Miya rejoining the squad...well I MIGHT have exaggerated a little bit when I said that, but then again I am not always an expert on what people consider the most shocking or surprising. Another big surprise might be coming in the next chapter, and I will do my best to get them out as quickly as possible.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya shifted uncomfortably in the discipline squad uniform, 'To think I used to enjoy wearing this.' The uniform, which she once wore with pride on the battlefield not felt foreign to her. But, as the leader of the second generation discipline squad she was expected to dress the part. In her first official week back as the leader, Minaka assigned her the job of going to each of the tuners and assessing their progress on the Sekirei's adjustments, then report any problems, discrepancies, or lack of progress. It was little more than a show of intimidation, a way of Minaka to remind everyone who was in charge and what could happened if you failed to meet his expectations or attempted to betray him, and it was working. Though Miya was very polite and patient with the tuners she met, and happy to say hello to so many of her fellow Sekirei, her reputation made everyone dance around eggshells when she was near. Some could barely string words together, others could not bring themselves to look her in the eye. Miya let out a deep sigh, she did not want it to be this way. It wasn't even just the tuners, even most of the Sekirei was afraid of her. Though she had not killed anyone in years, everyone feared anything that would risk bringing down her wrath.

So that was how her first day back went, and now she was off to see the last scheduled tuner for the day. The difference here being that the tuner and her Sekirei did not reside at MBI, but a private residence in Tokyo, at the home of one Dr. Miyajima. She was the tuner for Sekirei number 9, Tsukiumi, and a special advisor to MBI. She had made arrangements with the company to allow her to keep Tsukiumi with her while she was being adjusted, and have much of the needed lab equipment installed in her home. While Minaka had not been pleased, due to her skill and support, he allowed her this. Miya arrived at the home, or rather the mansion with a slight bit of awe. She then approached the door and knocked, "Hello? Miyajima-san, are you there? I have come to inspect your progress with Tsukiumi." There was no answer, and Miyajima knew about the inspection, it had been scheduled for some time. She knocked again, no answer. Upset, she reached into her pocket, pulled out a key, and unlocked the door. One of the stipulations for Miyajima keeping Number Nine at her house was that she had to provide MBI security with a key to her house in case of emergency, or to inspect the borrowed equipment while she was away. Miyajima had been upset, but Minaka had been insistent on the issue. If she was to be trust with MBI property and not take advantage of it, she must in turn trust MBI in not taking advantage of having a key to her home.

As Miya entered the house, she heard a small girl yell, "No, No, NO! I will never do that! I will never let a vile monkey do that to me, I would sooner kill him!"

"Come on now, I can tell you from experience it's a lot of fun!"

"NO! No more, thou art nothing more than a fool if they thinks this is enjoyable."

"Hush, we haven't even covered the more complex positions. You'll need to know them for your winging."

"Shut thine mouth, you cur. I shall never be winged by such a lesser creature, I shall remain pure and win through mine own power alone."

"(Demonic aura) Do NOT call me a cur, you are far too young to talk back to me like that. Now, as I was saying-"

"WHAT IS GOING ON IN HERE?!" Miya open the door to the study to see Tsukiumi sitting in a chair, her eyes previously closed and her hands over her ears until she heard the sound of a new voice and turned her head to Miya. Miyajima was standing in front of a series of charts and images, depicting the female and male anatomy, as well as a number of different sexual positions. Miya took it all in, then turned a cold hard look at the doctor, "Miyajima, EXPLAIN THIS!"

Miyajima looked at her, "Oh crap, is it time for the inspection already? Sorry, I was in the middle of Sex Ed with Tsukiumi."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT DO YOUO THINK YOUR DOING?! I'm her tuner, you can't just-" but she was stopped mid sentence has Miya actually pulled out her sword and placed the tip just in front of Miyajima's face. Behind Miya was Tsukiumi, her bags packed, at the entrance to the mansion with a look of confusion on her face.

Miya glared at the woman, "You were teaching her about sex, she is still just a child and you are traumatizing her to no end. Worse, you were misguiding her on the purpose of the winging and the beauty behind it. You do not need to have sex in order to complete?"

"You don't," Tsukiumi asked, a look of hope in her eyes.

Miya turned to her patiently, a small calming smile on her face, "No, it is not. For the record making love comes later, when both parties feel they are ready, there is no rush and you can take as long as you want to decide. The winging is completed by a kiss, a sign of trust."

"Hmph," Tsukiumi crossed her arms over her chest, "I will never surrender mine body to vile monkey."

Miya sighed, "They are not monkeys," she then turned back to Miyajima, "you can still be her tuner, and you are free to visit when I am there, but she WILL be staying with me."

"What is this? You haven't even asked what she wants, maybe she-"

"Oh, so now you care about what she wants? Did you think about that when you forced her to listen to your little sessions? It's too late to suddenly pretend you care about what she-"

"HEY!" Miyajima's demonic aura flared up, "Mock my methods all you want, but you DO NOT get to say that I don't care. I love Tsukiumi like a daughter."

"Really?" Miya quirked and eyebrow, "And would you teach your own daughter such things at this age?"

Miyajima placed her hands on her hips and stood proud, "If I had a daughter, YOU BET I WOULD!"

Miya shook her head, "No child should be forced to hear such detailed information at this age, I mean she's only-"

"Oh come on, look at her! What child her age has a body like that?" She looked at Tsukiumi 's body. Though she had only recently reached the age of eleven in human years, she already had the signs of the female body coming in, along with a bust that was easily close to the B cup range. "I think this is the right time to learn. Besides, once she gets winged there is no way her Ashikabi is going to be able to keep his hands off of her, and what then? It's best if she learns it now and-"

"ENOUGH! Whatever the maturity of her figure she is still a child," Her hannya mask began to appear behind her, "and she is coming with me."

Tsukiumi was shaking, the woman standing up to Miyajima was just as scary, if not scarier, than her. She girl slowly backed away from the pair of them.

Miyajima laughed, "It's seems you've scared her, are you sure you're the best choice for the girl."

Miya turned to Tsukiumi, her hannya mask disappearing, "Oh, I'm sorry," she leaned down, "I should be asking what you want. Would you like to stay with me?" Tsukiumi looked away afraid to answer, "Hmmmm. Well how about this? How about you just stay for a few days? Just until Monday, then you can decided what you would prefer. You can meet my other residents, some of them are Sekirei as well." Tsukiumi looked back into Miya's eyes, and silently nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, thou art the owner of this Inn?" Tsukiumi and Miya were now walking back to inn, with Miya carrying her largest bag of luggage, and Tsukiumi carrying some of her valuables.

Miya nodded, "Yes, it was my husband's inn. Now it home to me, some of my old...friends...and some children who are very important to me."

"Human children?" Tsukiumi shook her head, "Why dost thou tolerate such vile monkeys to live in thine home? Such foul-"

"Oh," Miya responded calmly, "that reminds me. While you are living at my inn you are not to refer to them as monkeys. They are Sahashi Minato and Sahashi Yukari."

"They are monkey's like the rest of their race, they do not deserve-"

"My dear," Miya still said calmly, with a bit of her aura appearing, "while you are living at my inn you will call them by their names and you will be respectful and polite them. Of course if you feel you can't...I guess I will just have to take you back to Miyajima-san and-"

"No, NO!" Tsukiumi shivered, "I-I'll be polite, I promise. To...to...Yukari...and...and..."

Miya smiled, "Minato, his name is Sahashi Minato."

"R-Right."

Suddenly, a ringing sound came from Miya's coat, she reached in an pulled out her cell phone, "Hello? Oh hello Yukari-chan...No, no problems, your Onee-chan is fine, just a slight delay...Yes I will be making that for dinner...Oh, and please let your brother know that we are getting a new resident today...That's a surprise...Now, now, you can wait a little while...(Smile) I love you too Yukari-chan." She ended the call and returned the phone to her pocket.

Tsukiumi starred, "Onee-chan?"

Miya turned to her, "Yukari-chan and Minato-kun are very precious to me, and they see me as their wonderful Big Sister."

"I-I see. Thou art a Sekirei of many talents then."

Miya smiled as she looked ahead, "You could say that. Oh, and before I forget, you cannot tell them that you are a Sekirei or anything about the Sekirei. That includes not using your powers around them."

"What? Why must I hide mine power from them?"

"Because," a small amount of her aura appeared, "I said so."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan!" Yukari smiled as she ran to Miya and gave her a hug, "You're back, oh and is this our new guest?" She looked at Tsukiumi, her eyes widening, "Wow."

Minato appeared, he looked at the blond-haired girl, and found himself at a loss for words, blushing slightly "Um...uh...heh heh...Hello."

Tsukiumi smirked, confident that even this 'monkey' could sense her amazing power.

Miya smiled, "Yes, this is Tsukiumi, our new guest. Please make her feel welcome. Now," She took off the haori, "I think I would like to change, then begin dinner." She walked off, leaving the children there in awkward silence.

Tsukiumi ended the silence, "So, I am told that there are other residents at this inn? Wouldst thou be so kind as to introduce me?"

Both were caught off guard by her dialect, but quickly recovered. Minato smiled slightly, "Arigato, Tsukiumi-san, but the other residents are not here. Kazehana-san is out with Matsu-san on one of her errands, Uzume-san had an appointment with her doctors, and Mutsu-san is out of town. Right now it's just us and Onee-san until dinner."

"I see," Tsukiumi turned and noticed that Yukari was still staring at her, "what art thou staring at."

Yukari's hands came up, "I am sorry, but I cannot resist." She then rushed towards Tsukiumi.

"Gah!" Tsukiumi was in shock, "W-what art thou doing?! Get OFF!" Yukari had grabbed and was now fondling Tsukiumi's breasts, "Remove thine hands from my bosom this instant!"

"Yukari-chan! NO!" Minato quickly rushed towards them, grabbed Yukari by the waist, and pulled her off Tsukiumi, "You know you're not supposed to do that!"

"Awww, the others didn't mind, Matsu-chan even seemed to enjoy it."

"Why do you do that?" Minato was clearly distraught.

Yukari shrugged, "I'm curious, besides look at this girl," waving a hand at Tsukiumi, "she's your age and already has breasts like that? I mean...wow!"

Tsukiumi was furious, "Filthy, vile monkey. Touch me again and I shall remove thine offending arms from thine body."

Yukari was stunned, then screamed, "MONKEY?! Listen here, no one-"

"What is going on here?" Miya had returned, now dressed in her usual garb, "I leave for just a few minutes and already you are fighting." She then turned to Tsukiumi, " Tsukiumi-chan," she said in her sweet/scary voice, "I do believe I warned you about calling my residents monkeys, and to break that rule in just a few minutes, I must say-" Tsukiumi was now shaking like crazy.

"Onee-san wait!" Minato stood in front of her, arms wide, "It's not what you think, Tsukiumi-san was just upset, and she...she lost her temper for a moment...it was an accident."

"I see." Miya then looked straight into the boy's eyes, "And what, might I ask caused her to become so upset?"

Minato averted his gaze, "I-I-"

Tsukiumi then responded, "Mine breasts were assaulted!"

Miya looked at her, "Oh, so that's what happened," she then turned to Yukari, "Yukari-chan, I warned you about grabbing girls breasts," she sighed, "now I have to punish you!"

Yukari paled, "WHAT?! PUNISHMENT?!"

"Yes, though the question is what should I do? I have never punished you before like this and I need it to leave an impression. I suppose I could hit you over the head with a spoon, or perhaps put you in charge of all the chores for the inn for the next month, or perhaps-"

"It was me!" They all turned to Minato, "I-I'm sorry...I tripped...and I...I just..."

Miya stared at him for a moment, "Is that what happened?" she said in a somewhat sarcastic manner. Minato simply looked at her, nodding his head, "Are you are sticking to that?" Again, Minato nodded. "Very well, then. Prepare for your punishment," she brought her hand up to Minato. He closed his eyes in anticipation and fear.

***FLICK***

"OW!" Minato cried. Miya just flicked him in the head. It hurt a surprising amount.

"Try to be more careful in the future."

"Y-Yes, Onee-san."

As Miya left to return to finishing dinner, Tsukiumi and Yukari simply stared at him. Finally Tsukiumi spoke up, "Why?"

Minato looked at her, "Why what?"

"Why didst thou take the blame for thine sister's actions?"

"Well, I...I didn't want her getting in trouble with Miya-neesan. Yukari-chan really looks up to her?"

Yukari simply looked at her brother, "Th-Thank you Oniichan."

"Hmph," Tsukiumi crossed her arms over her chest, "thine actions make no sense to me." She then looked him in the eyes," Well?"

Minato blinked, "Um, Yes?"

"Take me to my room! I wish to get mine bearings of this inn before dinner."

"Oh, of course." He then reached out for her hand, only to have her slap it away, "Ow!"

"I do not like being touched!" Tsukiumi practically shouted, "Thou would do best to remember that."

"Y-Yes, Tsukiumi-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Tsukiumi sat at the table, she looked around at the other residents. One was a woman with violet hair in a Chinese dress that clung to her body and showed off a great deal of skin. Another was a redhead in a white dress. The third was a brown-haired girl in regular clothes (Uzume has not started wearing her star shirt yet). Tsukiumi sat across from Minato, who was currently sitting in between the violet-haired woman and the redhead. Tsukiumi learned that their names were Kazehana and Matsu, and that the brown-haired one was Uzume. Uzume was currently sitting next to Yukari, who was giggling slightly at the sight of his brother blushing.

"Minato-kun~" Kazehana cooed, "I heard you did something naughty~ today."

"I-I did?" Minato's blush darkened.

Matsu leaned down, her breasts pressing slightly against the boy, "We heard you 'welcomed' our new resident today by grabbing her breasts," she pouted slightly, "why will you do that to someone you just met, but not to me?" She grinned, "I wouldn't mind it from you Mina-tan~"

Kazehana leaned in as well, "Indeed, I wouldn't mind at all either. In fact, if you want, you can-"

***WHACK* *WHACK***

"OW!" "OW!"

Kazehana and Matsu found themselves with bumps on their heads from Miya, who was looming over them with her ladle in hand, "Please stop trying to corrupt Minato-kun. Or I swear I will throw you both out on the street." Her Hannya mask began to appear behind her.

Matsu shivered, nodding her head in apology. Kazehana nursed the bump before replying, "Yes, Miya-san."

Yukari giggled slightly.

"Yukari," Miya looked at the girl, "do you have something to add?" Her aura was still in effect.

Yukari stiffened, shaking her head. "No, Oneechan."

"Good," Miya's aura vanished as she sat down at the head of the table, "now before we eat, I want you all to welcome our newest resident."

Matsu turned and smiled, "Hello Tsukiumi-chan. My you are a cute one," Tsukiumi blushed, "I bet you'll attract a lot of boys when your older."

"I-I have no interest. Thou art a fool if you think I will allow one to control me."

Minato was confused, "Control?"

"Verily, I have heard much from my-"

" Tsukiumi-chan!" Miya looked at the girl, "Do you remember what we discussed earlier?" _You cannot tell them that you are a Sekirei or anything about the Sekirei._

Tsukiumi stiffened before nodding, "A-Apologies Miya-dono."

Kazehana smiled, "Well, well, you are strong one," Tsukiumi smirked, "but I think you have the wrong idea. A real man," she looked briefly at Minato, "doesn't control the one they love, they treasure them. They care about them. Isn't that right Minato-kun?"

"W-What?"

"How would you treat your wife?"

"I-I don't know, I haven't thought about it. But I wouldn't control them."

"Kazehana," Miya said warningly, "He's a little young for this sort of questioning."

"Aww, you're never too young to learn about love. In fact maybe he should have the ta-OW OW OW!"

Miya quickly pulled at Kazehana's ear, "I think it's time for another 'talk' about what's appropriate to bring up around the children." She then began to pull the woman from the room, "please continue dinner. I'll be back soon."

Uzume giggled before turning to Tsukiumi, "It's never a dull moment around here. Welcome to Izumo Inn."

Tsukiumi simply stared, 'What IS this place?'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night**

Tsukiumi was shaking beneath her sheets, it was storming outside. She hated storms, she hated the sound of thunder and the sight of lightning. About a year ago, she had snuck out of the house to test her powers in a storm. She was amazed at the control she had over the rain, she could stop it in midair, redirect it, envelope herself in it. Then came lightning, and as if being directed by Tsukiumi a bolt came right in her direction, barely missing her. She could still remember the smell of ozone and the bright flash, missing her by only the tiniest margin. Miyajima had found her, shaking like crazy. The old woman had scolded her for hours, and since then she could not stand storms. As another bright flash and a clap of thunder passed by the window, Tsukiumi let out a tiny scream and shut her eyes, wishing the storm would go away.

" Tsukiumi-san?" Tsukiumi looked up, there in the doorway was Minato, "Are you okay?"

"W-What art thou doing in here?"

"I-I woke up and needed to go to the bathroom. I was heading back to my room when I heard a scream. Is something wrong?"

"N-Nothing I wrong, thou art mistaken. I am simply not used to such surroundings and-" but then another flash of light passed by the window, followed by a clap of thunder and Tsukiumi shook in fright.

Minato then realized what was happening, "You don't like storms, do you? Are you scared of thunder?"

"O-Of course not, I am not afraid of something as simple as-" another clap of thunder.

Minato came closer, "It's okay, I don't like the sound either, it used to scare me a lot, especially when I moved to the inn."

"It did? Was thou so scared of living here?"

Minato shook his head, "No, but it was a new surrounding and I wasn't used to it. The inn creaked a lot back then and I wasn't used to the sounds. Then one night a big storm hit Tokyo, and the sounds of rain and thunder freaked me and Yukari."

"Really? Thine sister was afraid as well?" Minato nodded, "What happened then?"

"Well-"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"Oniichan!" Yukari was shaking beneath the sheets. She had snuck into Minato's room, scared of the storm, looking for comfort. The problem was that Minato was also shaking from the storm, "Stop it! You're not helping!"_

_"I-I'm sorry Yukari-chan, but-" another clap of thunder and both of them screamed at the same time._

_"Some Oniichan you are!"_

_"I'm sorry, I don't like thunder!"_

_"Well, stop screaming!"_

_"B-But-"_

_"What's going on?" Miya had opened the door, a look of concern on her face, "I heard screams, and when I looked for Yukari in her room, she-" she looked at the pair of them clinging to one another, "What's wrong? Are you alright?"_

_"W-We heard the storm and-" another clap of thunder and they both started to shake._

_Miya looked at them, "Come on, the both of you are coming with me."_

_The pair of them soon found themselves in Miya's bed, both clinging to her. Minato looked up at her, "Is this really alright Miya-nee?"_

_"Of course it is," Miya replied in a sweet, comforting voice, "your Onee-san is here for you. Now, both of you get some rest." She then wrapped her right arm around Yukari while running her left hand through Minato's hair. _

_"Yes, Miya-nee."_

_"Thanks Onee-chan. You're the best!" They both soon fell asleep, no longer afraid of the storm._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Tsukiumi looked at him, "Miya-dono allowed you to sleep in her room?!"

Minato nodded , "Yes, Miya-nee is always helping Yukari-chan and me out. She's...helping me get over my fears. She can be scary at times, but she is really sweet and always there for us when we need her."

"I-I see," Tsukiumi said, "clearly thine stories I have heard of her only tell part of the picture."

"Stories?"

"N-Never mind," She looked at him, "thank you for telling me, thou art not what I expected when I came here."

"Um, you're welcome," he then turned to leave, "I had better get back to bed, unless , would you like me to get Miya-nee and see if she'd allow you to sleep with her tonight?"

Tsukiumi stiffened, even if Miya could be kind, she still found her rather scary, "N-No, thank you. I am fine, thou art mistaken about mine fear of storms."

"If you say so, but if you need anything at all, please feel free to come to my room and ask," He then began to exit the room.

Before left, Tsukiumi cried out, "WAIT!" Minato turned, "Thou hast told me thou art afraid of thunder, correct?"

"Well, I was, but-"

"Thou does not have to put up a brave face for my sake, thou art clearly still afraid of these storms and are too embarrassed to go to thine little sister or Miya-nee for comfort," Minato blinked, wondering how she came to that odd conclusion, "So, as gratitude for helping me earlier, I shall allow thee to sleep next to me for comfort."

Minato's eyes widened, "What? B-but I can't, that's-"

"Art thou refusing my generous offer?"

"No, but...I thought you didn't like being touched, and with the storm...there might-" Minato was afraid to say anymore.

Tsukiumi realized the implication, "I am prepared to make an exception...now...stop acting brave and come over here...before I change my mind about mine generous offer." Tsukiumi blushed.

Minato then realized what was going on, "I see...thank you for your generous offer Tsukiumi-san." He then crawled in beneath the sheets next to Tsukiumi. Within moments of the next strike of lightning, Tsukiumi was clinging to him, "I-Is this really okay Tsukiumi-san?"

"Art thou deaf?! I have already stated thus, it is okay. Now stop being scared and go to sleep."

A small smile appeared on Minato's lips, "Yes, Tsukiumi-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Morning**

"Onii-chan! ONII-CHAN!"

Minato began to wake up, feeling groggy, "Whazatt?"

"Onii-chan, you need to get up now!" Yukari was beginning to panic. Normally she would jump at the chance to tease her brother over something like this, but after what happened yesterday she did not want him to get in trouble with Miya again so soon. "Onee-chan will be up here soon, and if she sees you like this-"

"Like what, Yukari-chan?" Instantly the room grew cold, and Yukari turned to see Miya in the doorway, a wooden spoon in her hand, "Oh my, what is this?"

In the center of the room, Minato and Tsukiumi are seen with their arms wrapped around one another, and as Minato is slowly waking up, Tsukiumi is making unconscious movements to cling to him even more. Finally Minato sits up, rubbing his left eye, "(Yawn) What is it Yukair-ch-" Suddenly he remembers what happened last night, turns to see Tsukiumi finally let go as she begins to wake up, then turns to Miya who is twirling the spoon in her hand, her eyes appearing like red, "Onee-san! I-I can explain!"

"Really now?" Miya looks at the scene, shaking your head, "Minato-kun, I was willing to forgive the 'accident' yesterday and give you a warning, but taking advantage of our new resident like this, I am sorry, but I am afraid that you need to be punished, you have broken one of my most sacred rules about inappropriate behavior."

Tsukiumi, who was now wide awake, looked upon the scene with horror, "Miya-dono, Stop! Thou art mistaken, Minato-san did not take advantage of me!"

"Oh?" Miya turned to her, "So why is he in your bed? And be warned," She twirled the spoon in her hand, "If I think you are lying you will only make things worse." She knew that what Minato said yesterday was a lie, but she was willing to let it slide since he was so determined to protect his sister (she had a soft spot for that) but she was not willing to take any lies today.

"I-I-"

"Yes?"

Tsukiumi shook, very nervous. She did not want to admit to her fears, but as she looked at Minato she realized that she could not let him get punished for simply helping her. She swallowed a little bit of her pride before she responded, "He-He was comforting me during the storm."

Miya blinked, her anger lessening slightly, "Comforting you?"

"Yes, I...I don't like thunder...I hate lightning, and...he heard me scream last night, he came in to comfort me, and...I asked him to stay."

"I see," she turned to Minato, "why did you not come and get me? I would have been happy to let her stay in my room?"

"I-I offered...but she asked me to stay, and...well..." he turned to Tsukiumi, not sure what to say.

"Oh, so you decided to sleep next to her during the storm," she then walked towards Minato, spoon in hand. Minato closed his eyes, awaiting his punishment, only to feel a gentle hand pay his head, "that was very kind of you," she then turned to Tsukiumi, "by the way, Tsukiumi,"

"Y-Yes Miya-dono?"

"I think it is very nice of you to trust Minato not to take advantage of you, especially after what happened yesterday."

"What happened? What art thou-" she then remembered Minato taking the blame for his sister, "Oh, right. I-I have forgiven him for thine transgression. Minato-san did nothing inappropriate last night, thou was a proper gentleman."

"Really now?" Miya asked as she looked at Minato, then back to Tsukiumi, "Well, I think it is very mature of you to forgive him like that." She then stood back a bit and looked at the pair of them. "Given the circumstances, I am willing to forgive your actions _this _time, but let me make something clear. This cannot be a regular thing. You will sleep in your own rooms, and if you need anything like this again, come to me first. Is that clear?" Tsukiumi nodded, "Good. Now get washed up and ready for breakfast." Miya then exited the room. She sighed, it did not surprise her that Tsukiumi did not want to come to her for comfort, many of the Sekirei were still afraid of her, but maybe now she would start to warm up to her. All thanks to Yukari and especially Minato, she smiled, 'That boy can do some amazing things.'

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As the group sat down for breakfast, Tsukiumi shifted uncomfortably in her seat, as if she was going through some strange internal battle.

" Tsukiumi-chan," Miya looked at the girl, "is something wrong?"

Tsukiumi looked up at her, "No, Miya-dono I am fine. In fact, I have come to a decision."

"Oh, have you?"

"Yes, I have decide to accept your generous offer to live in thine inn. "

"Really? That's wonderful, might I ask what caused this decision so soon?"

"I...thou has been a generous host and the other residents have been welcoming...and well..." she looked over to Minato who was smiling.

"We are happy to have you here," Minato said, "and we will do everything we can to make you feel at home here."

"Th-thank you, thou art very kind...I had not expected..." she trailed off, not sure what to say.

Yukari saw this and grinned wide, "Looks like someone has a crush on Oniichan."

Both Tsukiumi and Minato looked at Yukari, "WHAT?!"

Kazehana giggled, "Aww, so cute," she sighed, "is there anything more beautiful than young love?"

"I am not in love!" Tsukiumi shout, "Thou art mistaken, I am merely saying that this inn is nice and welcoming, and-"

Uzume smirked, "Yes, we heard how 'welcoming' Minato-kun was to you last night."

"Gah!" Tsukiumi placed her hands over her ears, "Stop this!"

Matsu grinned widely, "It's nothing to be ashamed of, you are at that age when you start to experience feel-"

***WHACK* *WHACK* *WHACK***

"Please stop teasing our new resident," Miya then looked over at Tsukiumi, "I thank you for wanting to stay here, and I promise that I will my best to prevent certain people," Looking down at Kazehana, Matsu, and Uzume, "are respectful of your privacy. Oh and Yukari," Yukari's grin vanished, "if you encourage these three again you will be 'punished' like them as well." she twirled the ladle in her hand.

"Y-Yes Onee-chan."

"Good, now I want all these dishes washed before you leave for school."

"What? But why do I-"

"Would you prefer a different punishment?" She asked, ladle still in hand.

Yukari shook her head, "No, Onee-chan." She then picked up the dished from the table and rushed to the kitchen to wash them.

"Good. Oh, and Minato-kun?"

"Y-Yes Onee-chan?" A deep blush was still on his face.

She pulled out a piece of paper, along with some money, "I am afraid that I might be rather busy today, would you mind running an errand for me after school?" She handed him the list, "It's just some things I need." Minato looked at the list with a raised eyebrow. It was computer equipment, and a list of the specs and where to buy them.

"Of course, Onee-san."

"Thank you," she bent down and kissed his forehead, "I knew I could count on you."

As the group was leaving, Matsu pulled Miya aside, "Why did you give him the list?"

"Hmm?"

"Why did you ask Minato to pick up the equipment I need? Don't you think that will look suspicious?"

"Minato-kun will keep quiet, and I need someone that Minaka isn't tracking or following in any way to get the supplies we need."

Matsu simply starred at her, "Not being tracked? You're kidding right? Minaka's probably-"

"Minaka is not following him, or Yukari for that matter, I have made sure of that."

Matsu looked at her, slightly scared, "Made sure how?"

Miya simply looked at her, her grin slightly larger.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"Number one," Minaka looked at, slightly concerned, "why have I gotten reports of you attacking some of my new troops and putting them in traction?"_

_"Oh, you mean the people that have been following Minato-kun and Yukari-chan."_

_At this, Takami's eyes widened, and she turned and glared at Minaka, "YOU'VE BEEN HAVING MY CHILDREN FOLLOWED?!"_

_Minaka raised his hands in desperation, "Now, Takami-"_

_"Don't you dare try to explain this away you son of a-"_

_"Takami," Miya said slowly, "it's okay, I have this." She turned to Minaka, "If I find any more of your people following those two, I promise I will do the same to them as I would if they were being followed by a stalker or molester. And then I will come here to have a 'personal' discussion with you."_

_Minaka starred at her a moment, before grinning wide and chuckling slighty, "You are quite something Number One. It seems I have no choice, besides," he looked over a Takami, "if I did it again I have a feeling you would not be the only one after me."_

_Takami was livid, "You're damn right!"_

_"However, if they were to wing any of the Sekirei, well, I am afraid that I would have to monitor them...for their safety."_

_Takami was red in the face, "THAT IS NOT-"_

_"-going to happen for some time."_

_Takami turned, "It is NEVER going to happen!"_

_Miya shook her head, "You cannot predict that, nor can you predict how the Sekirei will react. But I promise you, I will not allow any of the Sekirei to be winged until the proper time, no matter how they may be feeling."_

_Takami sighed, "That's fine...for now." She really did not want her children involved in this, but a part of her (a part of her she refused to acknowledge) knew that it was inevitable. But she would do her damnest to delay it for as long as she could._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I have my ways, Matsu." Miya then headed to her room, preparing for work.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"_She took her, Minaka, she took her._"

"I heard you the first time, Miyajima, but I gave her permission to hand out punishments as she saw fit, and by the sound of it, she did not approve of your methods." Minaka was on speakerphone with Miyajima in his office. He had just heard from Miya about Tsukiumi's decision to stay at the inn. In truth, he actually loved the idea, but he did not divulge his feelings to Miyajima.

"_I thought I made it clear, when it came to Tsukiumi I had permission to raise her as I saw fit. I have been one of you biggest supporters and I-_"

"Your support it commended, and you are free to keep the equipment at you lab and continue Tsukiumi's adjustments. Number One has consented to that, and from what I have gathered Tsukiumi seems rather pleased with the new arrangement. It makes me wonder, if you cared about her as much as you claim, why was it so easy for her to decide to stay at a cramped inn rather than in your spacious mansion?"

"_Minaka-sama,_" Miyajima pleaded, "_Will you at least try to convince Number One to return her?_"

"I am sorry, but the matter has been settled. You were told well in advance of the inspection, and if cared that much perhaps you should have been better prepared and maybe Number One would not have taken her away."

"_This is not what we agreed to, when I joined MBI-_"

"You were told to expect the unexpected, my dear, and that is what happened. I made more exceptions for you and given you more freedom and leeway than any other scientist here. Think of this as a valuable life lesson, for what happens when you start thinking you're untouchable."

"_You're saying that to me?! After all the childish things you've done-_"

"Now, now, let's not start shifting blame. Things didn't go your way, and now you're complaining because someone called you out on it. Now have called me childish before, but I have gotten used to it. Geniuses are often misunderstood. You, however, are not used to it, so it is a new experience. Remember this, Miyajima, you are not the one in control. **I **am the one in control." He then shut off the speakerphone, turning to look out the window.

The man could barely hide his glee, this turned out better than expected. He had hoped that Number One would simply scare a few scientists and make sure that they were doing everything they could to make sure that the plan was on schedule. He knew that there was a risk of her demanding to take a few of the Sekirei, along with Takehito's, to live at the inn with her. While he was prepared to give a few to her if necessary, he believed that Miya's reputation would scare them from wanting to go with her, and in a way he was right. Many of the younger Sekirei had stories of her exploits, and feared inciting her wrath. What happened, instead, was that Miya took the one Sekirei he had little control over from one of the biggest thorns in his side. While Miyajima was a brilliant scientist, and a large supporter of both Minaka and MBI, she was also one of the most defiant (Only Takami surpassed her in defiant remarks and actions). With her support she demanded constant exceptions to made for her, and numerous privileges be given to her and the Sekirei she would raise. Now, her arrogance came back to bite her when she was confronted by Number One. This would send a powerful message to the other scientists: If someone as a powerful as Miyajima could have her Sekirei taken away or risk incurring Number One's wrath, they were all vulnerable. Now they would work harder than ever and follow all of Minaka's instruction, lest their Sekirei be taken away as well. And next time, she might not be so 'forgiving' in her actions. Minaka smiled wide, "Oh, Number One, even when you think you are defying me you are helping me. I cannot wait to see how else your actions will influence the Sekirei Plan.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya entered the training facility, and saw Yume and Karasuba waiting for her.

Yume smiled warmly at Miya, but what really surprised Miya was the massive grin she saw on Karasuba's face. She did not like that grin, it felt as if Karasuba knew something that she was dying to tell her, "Good morning Yume-san, how are you today?"

"I am well, thank you." Yume looked into Miya's eyes, "I heard about what happened between you and Miyajima-sama. Is it true? Did you take the Sekirei she was adjusting from her?"

Miya sighed, "Yes, Yume-san, I did. I found her methods to be...inappropriate...so I removed her from the house. I thought that she might do better at the inn with some of the other Sekirei."

"Yara, yara, is that the _only _reason you brought her to the inn Number One?" Karasuba's grin widened.

Miya looked at her, "What are you getting at Karasuba?"

Yume clapped her hands together and smiled, "We heard she might have found her ashikabi!"

Miya's head whirled back to Yume, a look of shock on her face, "Where did you hear that?!"

"Yara, yara, we heard Takami-san on the phone this morning. He daughter called to tell of a new blond-haired girl living at the inn. Apparently this girl has a crush on her 'oniichan' and she could not wait to tell her mother all about it," Karasuba continued to grin, "you are quite something Number One. First you play caretaker to Takami-san's kids, then you start brining Sekirei to your home and rejoin the squad, and now you're playing matchmaker?" She chuckled.

"T-That is not what is happening! This is all just a misunderstanding, the girl-"

"Oh, so there is more than one blond-haired girl living at the inn?"

"No, but-"

"Oh Miya-dono," Yume smiled, "I think it is wonderful that you are helping our little birds find their destined partners."

Miya groaned, "That is not...It's...I am just trying to help her, she does not have a crush on...well..."

"My, my, my, it's not like you to be flustered, Number One."

Miya glared at the woman, "Let's just drop the subject, we have work to do."

Karasuba chuckled again, this was too much fun, "Yara, yara, as you command Number One." She gave a mock bow.

Miya sighed, 'This is going to be a long day.'

Yume simply continued to smile, "I think this is a sign, Miya-dono, a sign of good things to come."

Miya turned to her, "I can only hope so, Yume-san."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Five Weeks Later**

'Why?! Why did he do it? Why did that psychopath move up the date?' These thoughts continued to run through Miya's head as she cut down the soldiers in front of her. Normally she would simply use her full power and cut them all down at once, but she could not do it here, not when that power could risk killing the very ones they are attempting to save.

Minaka, is in infinite wisdom, had decided to move up the date for the next batch of Sekirei that were to be transported to MBI permanently. And, in his further wisdom, he found that the discipline squad would not be needed, and that their presence my bring unwanted attention to this transportation. So he had the squad continue to oversee the scientists in Tokyo while the Sekirei on Kamikura island. As the group was prepared to leave the island, they were invaded by a group of soldiers. Worse, they succeeded in capturing a pair of Sekirei. The moment Miya learned of this, she and the other squad members quickly rushed to rescue them. They quickly learned of the location of the hidden bunker and where now on their way to rescue them. Miya was struggling to keep in power in check, her anger was massive, but if she lost control, she risks destroying the very thing she is attempting to save. Soon, though not soon enough in Miya's opinion, all the soldiers guarding the entrance to the bunker are dead and she and the other squad members are entering the bunker. 'Please,' Miya is worried , 'please be alright little ones.'

Soon the three of them are leaving the facility, and Miya is seen crying over one of the Sekirei's bodies, "No, NO! I am so sorry little one."

Yume simply starred, "I-Is she?"

"Yes," Miya's tears were flowing freely now, "Her tama was extracted, the core was destroyed. She's, she's-" Miya could not bring herself to say it.

Karasuba said nothing at first, and then, "What about the other one?"

"Safe," Yume managed to choke out, "They wanted one of them alive, apparently, while they...they..." wet tears now came down Yume's cheeks.

Karasuba shook her head, she did not understand why they were being emotional. There were always casualties in war, this little girl was just another casualty. She looked down at the bundle in Miya's arms. The now lifeless shell...

...of Sekirei No. 87, Kaho.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Yes, in my story Kaho was the one who got her core extracted after the invasion. Now to be clear, this was not a random choice, this does serve a purpose. One that will be made clear in the next chapter, while most likely creating newer questions. This took a while to finish for two reasons: 1. I have been very busy, and 2. Writing Tsukiumi's part proved challenging. I will do my best to have the next chapter up as soon as possible. Have a nice day, and please continue to read and review.


	4. Farewell

**For the Love of Family - Chapter 4**

**By NegimaFan**

Author's notes: You have no idea how flattered I am with the response I received for my last chapter. I was surprised, though that several of the reviewers did not want Minato winging Tsukiumi. Personally, I like the character, and I think a lot of people do. As stated before, my choices for Minato are decided, and I will reveal them in due time. As for Uzume, she will be winging Chiho, but she will also have a relationship with Minato. To Godric Kharg: Thank you and feel free to use the Tsukiumi back-story I created, I am flattered. To SpecH82: Minato will be changing as he gets older, don't expect him to remain wimpy, and no Minato is not gay. Also, I wish to apologize to you and to many of my readers for what is coming. A big THANK YOU to all my readers, your words mean a lot. Well...this is it, the chapter I have been planning for some time. It proved far harder to write than I expected. The reason being...well...after reading all the heartfelt reviews for my story, I have a strong feeling I am going to be upsetting a lot of people with this chapter. Still, I know that many would also be upset if I did not follow through with my planned story (I know I would) so it is with that notion that I continue my story as planned. I only ask that you keep in mind, this is not bashing any characters, and this was not a spur of the moment decision, I have been planning this since I first outlined my story. With that in mind, let's get this chapter started!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya looked out over the cliff-face, contemplating what had happened that day, of the events that transpired, and what to do now. Tears ran down her cheeks as she looked out onto the horizon. How had this happened, when she came back to the squad she had done it to prevent the loss of any of her fellow Sekirei. Now, before Minaka's mad plan could even begin, one of the children had been clipped of their wings. It should have not come to this, it never even should have happened, but because of Minaka it had. She looked down at the wrapped bundle at her feet, "I am so sorry little one, I am sorry that this happened to you."

"Aw, someone feeling guilty Number One?" Miya whirled around to see Karasuba, a massive grin on her face, "Geez, if you are feeling this guilty now, I wonder what you'll feel when the **real **fighting begins?"

Miya glared at her, "What do you want Karasuba?"

Karasuba walked up beside Miya and looked out on the horizon, "I just wanted to let you know that Yume-chan is on the way back to MBI with Number 88, as you ordered."

"That's...good."

"I also wanted to thank you."

Miya raised an eyebrow, "Thank me? For what?"

Karasuba turned to her, "For what you said to Yume-chan of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"S-She can't be...oh...poor little bird, they...they clipped her of her wings," Yume was crying, "before she could even find her destined love, she was robbed of her life. She deserved a chance."_

_"Yara, Yara, Number 8, don't be so weepy, there's nothing to be done about it," Karasuba shook her head, "it's better to move on and forget about her."_

_"Forget about her?! She's was an innocent little child, she was one of our sisters."_

_"And now she's gone, it's a shame, but there is nothing more you can do for her."_

_Yume actually glared at her, "You're wrong Karasuba, there __**is **__something I can do. Miya-dono," Miya looked up at her, "please give me the child."_

_Miya looked at her, "Why, Yume-san?"_

_Yume stood tall, "I wish to give her a chance at life, so I will give her my core."_

_Karasuba and Miya stared at her. Karasuba finally yelled, "WHAT?!"_

_"I...I wish to give her my core."_

_"ARE YOU INSANE?!" Karasuba glared at Yume , "YOU WOULD GIVE UP YOUR CORE JUST SO A LITTLE BRAT YOU NEVER MET BEFORE CAN LIVE ON UNTIL SOMEONE ELSE KILLS HER?!"_

_"D-Don't say that," Yume cried, "She deserves-"_

_"SHE __**DESERVES **__TO ROT IN THE GROUND, SHE WAS WEAK! SHE-"_

_"SHE WAS NOT EVEN TRAINED! IF SHE HAD A CHANCE TO GROW SHE COULD BE-"_

_"ENOUGH!" Miya screamed, "There will be no sacrifices today."_

_Yume looked at Miya, shocked, "Miya-dono, you cannot possibly be saying-"_

_"I am sorry, Yume-san, but you and Number 87 are two __**very **__different types of Sekirei. Odds are, you tama would not be compatible, and you most likely would be throwing your life away for nothing. Had it been Number 88 then your core would have most likely been compatible, but-" she trailed off, unable to say any more._

_"B-But, it's my choice to make, and I am willing to take that chance if it means she could have a chance at finding love."_

_Miya looked at her, "And what about you? What about your chance at finding love?"_

_"What?" Yume found herself at a loss for words, "I-I-"_

_"Yume," Miya placed her free hand on Yume shoulder, speaking to her rather informally now, "you have sacrificed so much for the Sekirei, you deserve a chance at love too. I will not allow you to throw away your chance at love, you know how precious it is. __**I **__know how precious it is, so please, live on and find love." Karasuba scoffed at this. Miya sent her a glare before continuing, "Your love for your sister speaks well of you, and is prove of the love you have in your heart. It is a love that deserves to find its partner, do not throw it away so easily."_

_"B-But, Miya-dono. This little bird had love as well, surely-"_

_"Yume," tears were now coming down her eyes, "PLEASE, don't give up your core, it will not work. You and her are too different, as I said you Tama is not at all compatible with her body. I already lost a husband and one of my sisters," She looked at the lifeless body in her arm, then back at Yume, "I do not wish to lose you as well."_

_"I...I..." Yume lowered her head, "I won't, Miya-dono. B-But it hurts, it hurts so much." She pressed a hand to her heart._

_"I know it does, Yume, I know," She then stood tall, "please take Number 88 back to MBI, there should be transport ready for pickup by now."_

_Yume looked up, "Y-Yes, Miya-dono. But what about-"_

_"I...I will return as well. I just...need some time. Karasuba," Karasuba perked up, "please help me clean the battlefield."_

_"Clean the battlefield? Are you serious?!"_

_"Yes, Karasuba," Miya looked at her, eyes glowing slightly, "I am."_

_"Yara, yara, I'm coming."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you tell her that?" Karasuba asked, "There's no way you could know that her core was not compatible, it's never been done before."

Miya simply looked out to the horizon, saying nothing.

"Well? Aren't you going to say something Number One?"

Again, silence.

"Hmph," Karasuba looked back out at the horizon as well, "Well, whatever your reasons, I am grateful. The thought of losing Number 8...It's...unthinkable."

Miya blinked in surprise, "You...actually care about her don't you?"

"Well of course I care about her," Miya's chest begin to fill with hope. Perhaps there _was_ more to her, perhaps- "**I **am the only one allowed to kill her, and when the time comes I will enjoy it like nothing else."

Instantly Miya's hopes deflated, "Is...is that really the only thing you care about, Karasuba?"

Karasuba chuckled, "Didn't we have this conversation recently, Number One?"

Miya nodded slightly, remembering the conversation from a few weeks ago.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"Karasuba," the woman looked up from her training, into Miya's eyes, "what do you want more than anything? What do you hope to gain from all this?"_

_Karasuba gave a wide, dark grin, "To see the world burn, Number One."_

_"I'm serious Karasuba," Miya replied dryly._

_"What makes you think I'm not being serious, Number One?" Miya simply stared at her. Karasuba continued to smiled, "Fine. While I would love to see the world burn, there is one thing I want more than anything."_

_"And what is that?"_

_Karasuba's grin widened, "A fight."_

_Miya quirked an eyebrow, "A fight? That's it? You fight all the time, is that not enough?"_

_Karasuba shook her head, "Not just any fight, the ultimate fight. One that would get my blood boiling and push me to my limits. To really give it my all, then see the look my opponent's face as I finally end their life." Karasuba continued to smiled as dark look in her eye growing colder with each word. _

_Miya looked on, "Is there really nothing else you desire? Is there no room on your heart for love?"_

_Karasuba laughed, "I'm not like the other Sekirei, I have no desire to submit to these week humans. No Ashikabi will ever control me, and weaken me like your mate did to you."_

_Miya's eyes widened, then she glared at Karasuba, "Takehito did not make me weak, he gave my life purpose, and a strength I did not even know I had."_

_"Please," Karasuba rolled her eyes, "he made you give up your sword and the God's seat to be his live-in maid."_

_Miya was shaking now, "First off, I was not his maid, I was his __**wife**__. Second, I chose to step down, Takehito never made me leave, I wanted to step down."_

_"Right," Karasuba replied, not convinced, "and not even a year since his passing you're already back, sword in hand, leading the Discipline Squad once again," She chuckled, "and growing stronger every day. Face it, number one, without Takehito's love getting in the way you are as fierce as ever."_

_Miya was having trouble keeping her anger in check, "Yes I have taken up the sword again, and yes my old strength is returning, but not from losing Takehito. It's because I have new love my life, and new people to protect, people I would do anything for."_

_"Who? Takami's kids?" She began to howl, "Those little monkeys? They're not worth your time. They're just like the rest of their race: greedy, petty, __**weak. **__When they grow up, all that love you feel will be gone, as they either go back to 'mommy' or find a couple of people to bang. When that happens, they'll forget all about their nursemaid."_

_Tears began to form in Miya's eyes, "All these years, and you have learned nothing. You still feel no love, no compassion, no warmth."_

_Karasuba shrugged, "So you say, number one, I just think I never gave in to the weaknesses the rest of my race surrendered to."_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, Yume-san is the one you wish to kill?" Miya shook her head, "Why? Why do you want to kill the one Sekirei who considers you a friend, the only one who believes there is something more to you?"

Karasuba looked out at the horizon, a glazed look in her eye, "I want to kill her **because** she is the one Sekirei who considers me a friend and believes in me. I want her to find love, to fight for that love in the Sekirei plan, to be forced to fight her sisters so that she may stay with the one she loves. Then, I want us to be the last two Sekirei, to fight to the bitter end, her love versus my hate, to push ourselves to the very limit. And as the battle reaches its climax...I will kill her, and in her final moments make her see that her boundless love is no match for my limitless hatred for this wretched race." She began to laugh coldly.

"B-But does it have to be Yume? Do all the other Sekirei need to suffer just to fulfill your selfish desires?"

"Yes," Karasuba practically hissed, "it must be her, no other Sekirei is strong enough to challenge me. Except for you, Number One, but you don't fight Sekirei do you? And besides, all that time with Takehito made you soft. Besides I want to fight someone not just for their power, but for their philosophies. Number Eight is opposite of me, no one is better suited for a final fight than her."

"So...you're thanking me for not allowing her to give up her Tama to number 87?"

Karasuba nodded, "I don't know what I would have done if I lost her, to have her give up her core to save a weak little bird like her...I don't think I could have handled it. I probably would have pursued my desire to see the world burn."

"I see," Miya now turned to Karasuba, "then I just have one more thing to say to you Karasuba...thank you."

Karasuba turned slightly, raising an eyebrow, "**You're **thanking me?"

"For helping me reach my decision."

"Decision? What deci-"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

There are times when the director is shocked, there are times when the director is furious, but it is rare for him to be both shocked and furious at the same time. This is one of those times, "SHE DID WHAT?!"

Yume simply stared, wide-eyed, unable to move, she could not process what was being said, it made no sense, she would never...and yet-

Miya simply looked on, an eerily calm look in her eyes, "It is as I said...Number 4, Karasuba, gave up her core to Number 87. From what the scientists who are examining her tell me, she is expected to make a full recovery."

This...this was inconceivable, for Number four to do something, Yume finally her voice, "B-But Miya-dono you said the Tama would not be-"

"I said _your _Tama was not compatible, and I never even considered asking Karasuba. But...after she saw what you were willing to do..."

Yume shook her head, "It...it makes no sense...she called her weak...she..."

"Yume," Miya handed her a piece of paper, "she wanted you to have this."

Yume looked at the folded scrap, then slowly, hands shaking slightly, Yume opened the note and read on.

_Dear Ms. Fate,_

_Yara, yara, you are probably wondering why I am doing this. I could tell you that as I saw you willing to go so far to save another's life finally opened my eyes, or that for the first time I finally felt love in my heart...but we both know that isn't true. The truth is, when I saw you willing to give up your core to give the little brat another chance at life, I realized something...you're weak. All I wanted was the ultimate fight, one to push me to the brink, but you'll never give me that, will you? No, you would rather risk your life protecting others than giving it all in a fight to the finish. So, without you to fight me seriously, who else is there? I have killed for so long, it no longer excites me like it used to. And now that I have seen the real you, I now know there is no Sekirei that will fight me with their all either. What's left for me? To be shackled to some monkey, to be winged? I don't want that, I never wanted that, and I refuse to serve one of them. So, with that in mind, I decided to do the one thing you could not do...I am giving up my core to your little bird. Maybe she can find some love in the world, because I have no love for it, nor do I want any. All I ask is you do one thing for me...train her. Make her strong. You think she has the potential to be great? Then DO IT! I will not allow my Tama to be in the body of a weakling! Do this for me, and I will be satisfied, so don't let me down._

_Karasuba_

Tears formed in Yume's eyes, "I promise, Karasuba."

Minaka held out his hand, "I want to see that!" Yume handed him the letter, he quickly read it, eyes widening as he read on, "I don't believe it!" He threw the letter in the air, only to have it snatched up once again by Yume, "How could you do this?!" Miya stiffened slightly, "How could you allow Number Four to give up her core like this?! She was one of my greatest warriors, not to mention one of my biggest supporters for the Sekirei Plan, do you have any idea what her loss means?! For you to allow her-" Minaka suddenly found Miya's hand wrapped around his throat.

"The ONLY reason this happened was because of YOU! YOU moved up the date of the transport! YOU decided not to tell us about it, leaving it exposed! Because of your incompetence two of my little birds were captured and experimented on! If not for you, I would have been able to protect the transport from the beginning and it would not have needed to come to this! If anyone if to blame for what happened today, it's YOU!" Hand still wrapped around his throat, Minaka was suddenly finding it hard to breath.

"Hgh! Grk!" Minaka clawed helplessly against Miya's hand.

'How easy it would be,' Miya thought, 'to snap his neck right now.' She could do it, no one could stop her. And really, would anyone care? But as this thought came to her, she remember what Matsu told her, about the other governments, the Pulse Bombs, and 'Project G.W.' It was still too early, and she did not want to risk the destruction of her race. There was a chance that Project G.W. was nothing more than a bluff, a smokescreen, but it was still too early to know. Slowly, she let go of Minaka's neck.

Minaka gasped for air, "Don't...do...that...again, or I swear you will regret it." He was shaking slightly, and for the first time in ages Minaka actually felt a pang of genuine fear. Miya had never attacked him like that before, it terrified him.

Miya continued to glare, "I will keep that in mind...so long as you keep in mind that if you make any more decisions like the one that caused this fiasco I will make **you **regret it."

Minaka was furious, "Now see here, Number One, you forget your place here at MBI. You work for me, you serve me, and you do not tell me how to run things! While you are free to make suggestions or requests, you do not dictate how I run things, that decision lies solely with me."

"Perhaps that is the problem, your childish need to control every aspect of this company."

"Childish?! How you forgotten who saved you and the rest of your people from you imprisonment on that ship? Have you forgotten who stood up the world governments to secure you protection? Have you-"

"I have not forgotten, just as I have not forgotten what your desires have cost me-" she trailed off, thinking of Takehito.

Minaka growled slightly before sitting back in his chair, "Where is Karasuba's body? I wish to have my scientists examine-"

"It's gone."

"GONE?!" Minaka, once again, rose from his seat, "What do you mean gone?"

"I burned it."

"I...wha...d...why would you DO THAT?!" Minaka asked through clenched teeth.

"It was Karasuba's final request. She did not, and I quote, 'Want that puny monkey or any of his other monkeys experimenting on my body, I want a warriors end.' So I burned her body and on the way back stopped at Thermopylae to spread her ashes across it. She always was an admirer of the Spartans."

Minaka was shaking from rage, "You had no right to-"

"Rights?! You are talking to me about rights? After everything you've done-"

"Everything I've done has been for the betterment of the Sekirei!"

"The betterment of the Sekirei?! You arrogant, egotistical-"

"I knew it," the two them turned to Yume, who did not even seem to be paying attention to them. She was holding the letter to her chest, tears rolling down her closed eyes, a small smile gracing her lips, "I knew that there was more to Karasuba than she let on. They always said that she was a monster, but I knew there was something more to her."

"Really?" Minaka asked, his curiosity peaked, "That's not what I got from the letter she wrote."

"That's just Karasuba being Karasuba. Even in the end, she would never admit to feeling any sense of love or compassion, but I knew that there was something more there. Karasuba," Yume's eyes opened slightly, "I promise that I will honor your last request. Kaho will become strong, and so will Musubi. I will train them...to be the best."

Minaka and Miya continued to stare at her, unable to find anything to say. Finally, Miya turned back to Minaka and spoke up, "Director, I...apologize...for my outburst. But, after everything that has happened..."

"Enough," Minaka raised his hand, "just...enough. You are free to go, both of you. Leave me, I have...a lot to think about." He then turned, to look out his window. Miya and Yume nodded, then proceeded to exit the office.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Onee-chan!" Yukari ran up to Miya, crying slightly, "Where were you?! You-you didn't answer any of my calls...and...and..."

"Yukari-chan!" Miya consoled the girl, "I am really sorry, there was an incident and...wait, what are you still doing up?" It was now after midnight, "You have school tomorrow."

"W-We couldn't sleep, we were worried about you." She pointed to Minato, who's head was on Kazehana's lap, he was starting to stir, "W-Why didn't you answer my calls? You-you promised."

Giving a rather forlorn smile, Miya reached into her pocket and pulled out her phone, "I am so sorry, Yukari-chan, but...there was an accident," Yukari looked at the phone, it was broken, "I didn't even realize it was broken until I got back, I...there was a lot that happened today, and..." She was now hugging Yukari, and crying into the little girl's shoulder.

"Onee-chan?" Yukari felt Miya's tears on her, "Why are you crying? I forgive you, I was just scared, I sorry if-"

"It's alright Yukari-chan, It's not you...I just...had a long day," She hugged Yukari tighter, "I love you, Yukari-chan."

Yukari froze, "I-I love you too, Onee-chan."

"Onee-san?" Miya looked to see Minato and the others come towards her. Slowly, she let go of Yukari and stood up looking at them, "Are you alright? When we didn't hear from you-"

"I am sorry, I had a very long day, and my phone broke. I will need to get a replacement tomorrow. I am sorry for worrying you."

Minato simply nodded, "It's alright, Onee-san, we were just worried."

"Yes, thou hast been waiting for your return all this time, he refused to go to bed until he heard that thou was alright," Tsukiumi shook her head, "thine actions confuse me, why dost thou worry so much over Miya-dono, she can clearly take care of herself."

"I-I just needed to know, it's not like her to not answer her phone for so long and...well..." Minato found himself unsure of what to say next.

Kazehana chuckled, "Well, I do hope my lap made a good pillow for you Minato-kun," Minato blushed, "In fact, if you ever need a pillow again, just-" she stopped talking, feeling the immense aura.

"Kazehana-san," Miya's hannya mask appeared behind her, "please do not corrupt Minato-kun any further."

"Y-Yes Miya-san."

"Thank you. Now," she looked at the children, "I think it is time for you go to bed."

"Yes, Onee-san."

"Hai, Onee-chan."

"As you wish, Miya-dono."

Uzume giggled, "Good night, Miya-san." They then proceeded to go to bed.

Miya looked over at Kazehana, "Kazehana, are Matsu and Mutsu here?"

Kazehana nodded, "Yes, Mutsu just arrived here the other day. Sorry they were not down here, but they were rather tired and they knew that you would be fine."

"Good, please get them up, and bring them down here...there is something I need to tell you and the others."

"Tell us? Wha-" suddenly there was a ringing, "I think someone is calling you on your landline."

Miya heard it, and went to the phone, picking it up, she answered, "Hello?"

"_WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED?!_"

Miya pulled the phone away from her ear, "Takami?"

"_I want to know exactly what happened, and no BS this time!_" Takami was still screaming into the phone.

"Takami-san, please calm down, you'll wake the children if you keep yelling into the phone like that."

"_I don't care! I just heard from Minaka about what happened! Do you honestly expect me to believe that Karasuba just-_"

"As I told Minaka-san, Karasuba gave up her core to save Number 87." Miya talked calmly into the phone.

"_Enough! I want the truth, NOW!_"

"I have already told you the truth," Miya repeated in an eerily calm voice.

"_I am not Minaka or Yume, so excuse me if I don't take everything you say at face value._"

"Takami-san, I have told you everything, please," Miya's voice was starting to crack, "just...It has been a long and trying day for me...I need some time to process all of this...please."

"..." Miya heard a sigh over the phone, "_Fine, but I want to know everything at some point._"

"I have already told you everything."

"_You want to keep doing this? Fine, but I will find out the truth._"

"Is it really necessary to keep digging into this? I have already told you what happened."

"..." Miya heard a _click _Indicating that Takami had hung up.

Miya took a deep sigh, then turned around to see Kazehana, Matsu, and Mutsu staring at her, wide eyed. "Miya-san," Kazehana said in disbelief, "did you say that Karasuba-"

"She gave up her core to Number 87, Kaho. Hers was damaged beyond repair by the invaders." Miya repeated what she had told Minaka.

Matsu found herself unable to speak, and Mutsu finally found his voice, "Miya-san...what is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Takami hung up phone, her mind was swirling. When she heard about what had happened with Karasuba she could not believe it, it made no sense. She read the letter Miya had given Yume over a dozen times, it sounded like Karasuba, and the handwriting matched hers. Still...it did not seem at all like something she would do. Miya's 'story' did not convince her, Minaka, or most of the MBI staff and older Sekirei. In fact, the only mature Sekirei who seemed to genuinely believe the entirety of Miya's story was Yume. Takami pulled out her lighter, hands shaking like crazy, struggling to light the cigarette in her mouth. She had never been so shaken up, not since the days of the first invasion of Kamikura Island. On the one hand, the loss of Karasuba brought her some relief. Karasuba was always far too bloodthirsty, and cruel. One the other hand...what happened to Karasuba scared her a little. Something wasn't right about all this, and while she suspected what most likely happened, she did not want to jump to conclusions until she heard the entire story from Miya. Right now she was still sticking to the story that she told Minaka and Yume, but one way or another she would get the truth from her.

As she puffed out the smoke, she looked out onto the city, 'Miya...what did you do?' Something was going on, especially since not long before Miya's return, MBI's satellites mysteriously went down. That scared her as well, since those surveillance photos were the only clue she could have gotten to help her figure out what happened today. 'Miya, did you-' she pushed the thought away. She would not make assumptions about this, not until she gave Miya the chance to tell her face-to-face what happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The former Discipline Squad members stared at Miya, unable to comprehend what they were hearing. Miya had just relayed to them the same information she had told Minaka, Yume, and Takami. They could not believe it, the Karasuba they knew would have never given up her Tama to another Sekirei. Yet, Miya continued to state that's what happened, she refused to say anything else on the matter.

Kazehana finally spoke up, "Miya...what you're saying...I...I just...can't believe it."

"Believe me, Kazehana, I am as surprised as any of you, but that is what happened," Miya said with a rather distant look in her eye, "Karasuba was tired of this world, and refused to ever allow herself to be winged by an Ashikabi. She had no one left to challenge, well no one willing to anyway."

Mutsu shook her head, "Miya-san, you are among friends...please don't insult us. What really happened?"

"I have already told you what happened."

Matsu place her hands on Miya's shoulders, "Miya-san, we deserve the truth."

"I have told you the truth," Miya stated again.

"Oh really?" Matsu then pulled at Miya's haori, revealing the flesh underneath. She, Kazehana, and Mutsu went wide-eyed at the sight. Miya's arms, her chest, they were covered in bandages. "Miya," Matsu stated as Miya quickly covered herself up, "What the hell is going on? Why won't you tell us the truth?"

Miya glared at the three of them, "You should know better than to do such perverted things, Matsu-san." She let loose the full power of her hannya mask. I didn't work, for the first time ever the three of them did not budge.

Matsu actually glared back, "Perverted?! You come here claiming that Karasuba _willingly _gave up her core, while you are covered in bandages. This has nothing to do with my tastes, Miya-san, it has to do with the truth."

Mutsu nodded, "We deserve it."

Kazehana looked on, "Miya-san, don't lie to us, tell us what happened . I promise that no matter what we will understand." The truth was the three of them were frightened by this. Karasuba may have been a bloodthirsty killer but she was still a sister, she was one of them. For Miya to do what they suspected she did...as much as they disliked Karasuba, they didn't really want her dead. Secretly, Kazehana had always hoped that Karasuba might have changed once she found love. After all, if Miya could change, why not her. But now...could Miya really go that far? Could she-

"I have already TOLD you the truth."

"Miya-"

"Please," she looked away, tears forming in her eyes, "please...I...have told you the truth...please." They had never seen her like this, she was shaking like crazy.

Mutsu sighed, "Fine, if you say she gave up her Tama for Kaho, we believe you...for now." He then rose up from his seat, a look of pity in his eyes.

Kazehana and Matsu soon rose as well. Kazehana placed a hand on Miya's shoulder, "If you ever need to talk, I am right here for you."

Miya nodded, unable to look her in the eye, "Thank you, Kazehana."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minaka sat in his chair, hands steepled in front of his face, looking out at the city from his office. He thought back to all the events that has transpired that day. Without Karasuba, he would be forced to rely on Miya to enforce the plan more than ever now. As he thought back to what Miya said to him, he realized something, she was right, he had grown arrogant. He was reminded of the tale of Icarus, the arrogant child who flew too close to the sun and his wings of wax melted, and he plummeted to the sea. Like Icarus he had grown arrogant and he flew too close to the sun, but unlike Icarus he was forcibly pulled down before the wax fully melted. He was still flying, but instead of soaring like he was before he was now struggling just to continue flying. There was much to be done, and after what Miya did to him he was actually a little afraid. Of course if she _had _killed him, then she and the rest of the Sekirei, not to mention Tokyo, would be doomed. He had made sure that if the game ended before he wanted, or if someone tried to bring him down, they would all pay.

Suddenly, a beeping sound came from his desk. He turned around in his chair, opened the drawer, and pulled out an electronic keypad. He looked over the information on the keypad, punched in a combination of keys, and the beeping ended. He smirked, satisfied, then placed the device back in the drawer. He then pulled out a manila envelope from another drawer, and opened it. This one contained pictures retrieved from the MBI surveillance satellite shortly before it 'mysteriously' went dark. Minaka chuckled, he made sure that no one but him had this information. After all, what good is blackmail material if too many people had access to it? Inside the envelope were three sets of pictures, the first were of the cliff-face, rock formations, and general layout of the area where Miya, Karasuba, and Yume were dropped off to retrieve to stolen Sekirei. The second set was of the cliff-face shortly before Miya arrived back in Japan, except there was no cliff-face, or rock formations, or anything. The entire area looked like it had been bombarded with a short-range missile attack. The third set was of the area after it **had **been bombarded with a missile attack. The invaders wanted to make sure that there was no evidence of what they had done lying around. With that, the only evidence of what had transpired was in his hands. While it did not prove exactly what happened, it at least poked a great deal of holes in Miya's story. Now the question was, how to use information? He chuckled, "My dear Number One, you have been rather naughty, haven't you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**The Next Morning**

Minato walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes. He did not get a great deal of sleep, especially after Kazehana and Matsu snuck into his room. They told him they needed some company, he had heard that before. However, unlike other times they had tried this, they did not make any suggestive comments, they just lied next to him and held him close. It was if they were in need in some comfort. As he walked downstairs, he smelled smoke. He rushed outside and saw Miya over a trashcan throwing in papers.

"Onee-san?" Miya turned around, "What are you doing?"

"I...just needed to get rid of some old papers."

"But...why do you need to burn them?"

"I...have my reasons," she then placed a hand on his head, "now get ready for school, I will have breakfast ready soon."

"H-Hai, Onee-san," Minato then proceeded back to the inn.

As Minato left, Miya looked back at the burning pile. In the pile, several of the burning letters still had some legible text. Many of them began with the words 'Dear Yume' or 'Hey Ms. Fate' until the fire burned them all to ash. Miya stared solemnly at the pile. All Miya could think at that time was, 'One less obstacle.' She frowned, wishing that it had not come to this.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**2 1/2 Months Later**

"Come on, come on," Miya said, clapping her hands, "I want this place spotless. They'll be here soon, and I want everything perfect." She was rushing through the inn, making sure everything was ready.

"Yes, Onee-san," Minato replied as he was finishing the floors with Tsukiumi.

"Onee-chan," Yukari whined as finishing the dusting with Uzume, "is all of this necessary? I mean they're just some-"

"They are our new residents, and I want to show them how nice this inn is on their first day here. Don't you want to give them a good first impression?"

Yukari sighed, defeated, "Hai, Onee-chan."

Miya smiled, "Good," she heard knocking, "Oh, there here. Come one everyone, time to welcome our new residents." The group quickly rushed to the door, and Miya opened it wide, "Welcome to Izumo Inn."

A Silver-haired young man reached out and kissed her hand, "I am very grateful for your hospitality, Miya-sama."

"Aww, you naughty flirt, Homura" Miya blushed.

"Thank you for letting us stay here," A black-haired girl said as she bowed, "we are both grateful."

"Yes, very grateful," The other black-haired girl said.

"Hikari, Hibiki, you are always welcome here," Miya smiled gently at them, "it is a pleasure to have you."

"You are most generous," A tall brunette smiled, "and I promise that we will be proper guests. It means a lot that you are letting us stay here while their adjustments are being finished."

Miya shook her head, "It is no problem, Yume-san. My husband always believed in never turning away anyone in need, and neither will I."

Yume smiled, "Thank you, Miya-dono," She then turned to the two girls at either side of her, "Musubi-chan, Kaho-chan, don't you have something to say?"

"Hai, Musubi is very grateful to be living here, thank you Miya-sama."

"Yes," Kaho bowed slightly, "thank you for your generosity, Landlady-dono."

Miya giggled, "You are very welcome, having so many people at my inn is truly a blessing."

As they entered the inn, Miya looked at Kaho. She read the reports, Kaho had made a full recovery. The only noticeable difference in her is that now her black hair now had a long-eerily familiar-streak of grey running through it.

Miya smiled, it was finally happening. After a number of delays, these Sekirei could finally live at the inn. After the incident, Miya convinced Minaka that Yume should bring Musubi and Kaho to the inn, in order to help them get over the trauma of their capture. So, after some time, he finally allowed them to join Takehito's Sekirei in the move to the inn. Now, finally, they were all here.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Okay," Miya said as she had all of them sitting at the table, "before all of you get settled in, I want to inform you of the new sleeping arrangements."

"New arrangements?" Yukari asked, "But we should have just enough rooms for everyone Onee-chan."

"Yes, but I always want to keep at least one or two rooms open for potential boarders. Especially since we are going to have one coming today."

"We are? Who?" Minato asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. Now, as for the arrangements," she pulled out a sketch, "Hikari, Hibiki, you two will be sharing a room," the twins nodded, "as will Kaho and Musubi, along with Yume-san since you will be in one of the largest bedrooms" the girls smiled, satisfied with the decision, "Uzume has asked to room with Kazehana, and I found this fine."

Uzume smiled, "Yeah! I get to room with Oneechan!" She smiled as she hugged Kazehana.

"(Chuckle) You are a friendly one, Uzume-chan."

Miya smiled, "Homura, I hope you don't mind, but when Mutsu stays here do you mind sharing a room with him?"

Homura shook his head, "Of course not, Miya-sama."

"Thank you., Minato-kun you will be rooming alone, but that could change in the future," Minato nodded, "Yukari-chan, Tsukiumi-chan you two will be sharing room-"

"WHAT?!"

"Art thou crazy? To share mine space with this...this...perverted whelp is-"

"Hey, I don't want to share my room with her," pointing at Tsukiumi, "Onee-chan! Why does Minato-nii get to have his own room?"

"For one, there are only a few men in this house, and two when you moved in Minato took the smallest bedroom."

"But...but..."

"You know," Kazehana spoke up, "if it would help I would be happy to share a room with Minato-kun. He could share with me and Uzume-chan and then Tsukiumi and Yukari wouldn't have to share." She hugged Minato while looking over at Uzume, "You don't mind, do you Uzume-chan."

Uzume stared at her for a moment before grinning, "Not at all, Oneechan, it could be fun."

"Well, that settles that," Kazehana said triumphantly, "I guess you'll be moving in our room, Minato-kun."

"What? But I...I..."

"What's wrong? Do you have a problem with me and Uzu-chan?"

"No," he muttered, "you're both very beautiful, but wouldn't-" He couldn't get in another word before both Uzume and Kazehana squeezed him tight.

"Do you hear that," Kazehana practically squealed, "He called us beautiful! Such a sweet boy!"

"Heh heh! He is rather sweet," Uzume squeezed his arm into her breasts, "Well, I guess we better-"

***WHACK* *WHACK***

"Please stop teasing Minato-kun," Miya scolded, "he will not be moving into your room, and Tsukiumi-chan will be sharing a room with Yukari-chan."

"Miya-dono," Tsukiumi spoke up, "I must protest! Why must I share a room with thine perverted brat?"

"Hey!"

Tsukiumi growled, "I see no reason for this, thou hast many free rooms at this inn, why can't-"

"Because I wish to keep some rooms open for potential residents, such as a temporary one who is arriving today."

"Who? Who is this person that will be-"

"Hey is anyone home?" Instantly Tsukiumi's spine went cold.

'No,' Tsukiumi thought, 'it can't be.' But as she finished her thought a woman with dark hair in a lab coat walked in, "BABA?!"

"I told you not to call me that!" Miyajima practically yelled, "My house is being renovated so I will be staying here for a little over a month."

"WHAT?!"

Miya glared at the woman, "You told me it was only for a few weeks."

Miyajima rubbed the back of her head, "Sorry, it turns out the renovations will take longer than expected."

"This is why I must share mine space with the perverted brat?!"

"Aww, it something wrong, Tsukiumi-chan~?" Miyajima practically cooed at her, "Well if it's that big a problem you can always room with me?" She grinned.

Instantly Tsukiumi cowered behind Minato clinging to him, "I-I have changed my mind, I see no reason I cannot share mine space with...with Yukari-chan. Thou...thou art not so bad."

Miyajima chuckled before looking at the boy she was hiding behind, "Oh, what do we have here?" She looked Minato up and down, while the boy just stiffened and stood there, "So...you're boy that captured Tsukiumi-chan's heart? Hmm...not bad, not bad. A little too wimpy for my tastes, but you seem alright." Minato blushed.

Tsukiumi blushed as well, "He-He has not captured mine heart! How many times must I say it? Thou art mistaken!"

"Sure, Tsukiumi-chan, you have no interest in him at all," Miyajima replied, dripping with sarcasm.

"Um, Miyajima-san?" Minato finally spoke up.

Miyajima grinned, "Yes, Minato-kun?"

"Um...why are you staying here? Don't you have family you can stay with?"

Miyajima stiffened slightly before replying, " Tsukiumi-chan is my family."

"Oh, is she your daughter? I didn't know that, my apologies."

"She is not my mother!" Tsukiumi yelled, "for one thing Baba is far too old to be my mother, and for another-"

"How many times have I told you not to call me that?!" Miyajima was starting to lose her patience.

"So is she your grandmother?"

"NO!" Tsukiumi screamed.

"Then why does she-"

"That's enough questioning for now," Miya stated, "Miyajima," She looked the old woman right in the eye, "I want to make something perfectly clear, you are not to do or say anything inappropriate to any of the inn's residents, especially Tsukiumi-chan! If you do..." Miya's hannya mask appeared behind her.

Miyajima merely smirked, though internally she was shaking slightly, "It'll take a lot more than that to scare me. And anyway nothing I say is inappropriate, after all I am just ask is questions? What's wrong with that?"

"Miyajima-san," the woman turned back to Minato, "don't you think that some questions might be inappropriate? Some subjects make people...uncomfortable."

Miyajima chuckled, "That's their problem, there are no inappropriate questions, not for a scientist," She pounded her chest, "and to prove it, ask me any question, whatever you want."

"Okay..." and in that Minato did one of his first acts of complete spontaneity, "Have you ever been married?"

Miyajima froze, then abruptly picked up her bags, "You know, it's been a long day for me, I think I would just like to unpack." She then rushed from the room.

Tsukiumi looked at the empty doorway, then back at Minato, feeling a sense of newfound respect for the boy.

Kazehana grinned, 'Look at him, still just a kid and so...manly~.'

Matsu and Uzume giggled, the rest simply stared.

***Flick***

"OW! Onee-chan," Minato rubbed his forehead.

"What did I just say about inappropriate dialogue?"

"But-"

"The rules apply to you, her, and the rest of the inn's residents."

"Yes, Miya-nee."

"Good, now let's help our new residents get settled."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Later that day**

"Minato" Miya was currently with the boy in his room, "what is it that you wanted to show me?"

Minato shifted awkwardly for a second before pulling out a box, "I found this while I was cleaning the other day." He opened it and Miya gasped.

"Oh, my wedding album!" She quickly grabbed it and flipped through the pages, "I had actually forgotten where I put this! Oh," tears were flowing down her cheeks, "it was the happiest day of my life." After Takehito died, Miya packed up most of the pictures and his belongings and stuffed them into a closet. It hurt too much to look at them. Then, the children came to live at the inn, and then there was her returning to MBI and...well things got so crazy she had nearly forgotten about all of Takehito's things that she stashed away.

"You were very beautiful in your wedding dress."

"Thank you, Minato-kun," Miya kissed his forehead, "you really are sweet."

"Um, thank you, Onee-san but...that's not what I wanted to show you."

Miya blinked, "Oh, what is it, then?"

Minato pulled out a pile of papers from the box, "This...I'm sorry...I saw the album and everything and I got curious...and..."

Miya's eyes widened in horror. In Minato's hand were Takehito's notes and research. Information on the ship, the Ashikabi's, and- 'Oh no.'

"Miya," Minato asked, "are you...and the other girls...Sekirei?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well, there you have it chapter 4, man this was a very, VERY hard chapter to write. Karasuba's core is now in Kaho, and I think many of my readers can guess where I am going with this character. Believe me, as I began writing this story this decision weighed a lot heavier on me than I thought. It was not an easy decision once I actually got to writing this part in full...but it is an important part of my story. The hardest part for me was the letter (I found I needed to have a letter for Yume, but writing a farewell scene for Karasuba proved to be harder than I thought). I do hope I gave the character all the respect she deserves considering the situation. As for the character's reactions, keep in mind this was before Karasuba became a full-blown Sekirei-killer and at the time in my story some of the Sekirei hoped that she was not beyond redemption. Also, the real shock for many of them is asking themselves: Just how far is Miya willing to go? For the conversation Miya had with Minaka and Yume, it was one part truth one part lie. The question is: what parts are the truth and what parts are the lie? This will be revealed...but not next chapter. You will get clues on what exactly happened between the two of them, culminating in a reveal but that's not for some time. The next chapter will have a time skip, as we see the long-term effects of living with Miya, especially now that Minato knows that they're Sekirei. For now, thanks for reading!


	5. The Rift

**For the Love of Family - Chapter 5**

**By NegimaFan**

Author's Notes: Wow, just wow. The response I got, not to mention the reviews, for last chapter was amazing. But was more amazing was how so many of my readers seem to love this story. I actually feared a lot of people would stop reading after what happened last chapter, but that is not the case. You have no idea how happy I am that people seem to really enjoy this, and I really enjoy writing it. Sadly, life got in the way and the next chapter in this story had to take a back seat until I had some free time (which is little). To answer some of my reviewers (specifically H. Potter Forever , Guest, and vienz.001) I do have plans for many of the Sekirei especially Akitsu in a few chapter. I do not plan on Miya winging anyone, as she sees Minato and Yukari more like her children than as potential partners. As for Minato's first Sekirei to wing him, that I am keeping a surprise. In this chapter, we see some of the effects of Miya's influence, as well as Takami's reaction. I just want to say again, this is NOT BASHING. I do not hate Takami, in the manga; the anime version lost my respect after she refused to help Chiho. This is why there will never be a third season of Sekirei, the writers on the anime messed up BIG time with the second season. One other thing that bugs me is Seo, and not for the reason you think. How are he and Takehito friends? In the Manga/Anime he is 25 at the start of the Sekirei plan, which means when it was first discovered in 1999 he would have been about 4. Much of the story makes it clear that Takehito was about the same age as Takami and Minaka. Even taking into account the possibility of child prodigy there is still at least a 12-14 age gap. It...just does not make sense to me. Well, enough rambling, let's get the next chapter started. Also, I apologize if the scientific part of this story does not sound right, I am not an expert on the subject material.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Years Later**

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

Takami slammed the alarm clock in frustration, she had a long day yesterday and had only gotten a few hours of sleep. In all honesty, she could not remember the last time she had a good night sleep. Most nights she did not even sleep at her apartment, it was usually a cot in the MBI building. Things were getting increasingly hectic, and Minaka's demands continued to grow as the approaching date of the Sekirei Plan grew ever closer. It might still be years away, but there was still so much to do. Minaka had a plan for the launch of the Sekirei and it involved Six stages. The first stage would involve the winging of the Sekirei and he already had a schedule to launch the start of this stage. She had a strange feeling that it involved her son and Miya, but Takami had yet to determine that.

She got up and went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee. As she did, she looked at a picture of herself with Miya and the kids. 'How long has it been since I last saw them? Five months? Six?' Takami's schedule made it troublesome to get away and spend time with her kids, and usually when she saw them it was a park, a restaurant, or maybe the mall. She sometimes spoke to them on the phone, but she was usually so distracted she could barely listen to them prattle on about their day-to-day lives. She felt a buzzing and pulled out her phone 'Great, ANOTHER twenty messages.' It seemed that whenever Takami put her phone down half the scientists messaged or called her to ask her questions or give her the latest updates on the progress of their Sekirei. It was tedious, annoying, and unnecessary. She did not have time to go through every single message from these idiots, especially since most of the messages were from Minaka, whining about things not going as planned or demanding that she get on some new, even more maddening, task.

She heard a *ding* that let her know that her coffee was ready, "Thank God!" She poured herself a travel mug and left for work. Another fine day, working for MBI.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami sipped from her mug as she walked to work, she preferred walking every now and then. It allowed her to clear her head, especially with everything going on. Her phone rang again, she looked at it 'Another message from Minaka.' She ignored it, the guy sent her more than a dozen messages and voicemails a day. Her phone literally had hundreds of messages that she skimmed through. There simply wasn't enough time in the day, and the majority of them were from Minaka simply to complain or whine about any setbacks to the plan. So she ignored it and continued to work, where she would have to endure his whining anyway, so there was no reason it should ruin her walk this morning.

As she arrived at MBI, the secretary Ayame greeted her, "Good morning Takami-sama."

"Morning," Takami replied with a small glance in her direction as she headed to the elevator.

"Oh, and congratulations by the way. You must be very proud."

"Um...proud?" She was not sure what to make of that, was she talking about their latest breakthrough in the study of the winging process? "Thank...you?" She said as the elevator closed. She let it go, however, there were other things to think about. As she got out on her floor however, things got even more confusing.

Dr. Siroshi, came up to her and patted her on the shoulder, "I just heard the news, it's simply amazing. Congrats!"

"W-What?" Takami was caught off guard.

Dr. Yoshimori turned her way an shook her hand, "You have to tell me your secret, I can barely even get my kids to keep up with their regular studies!"

"Studies?" What did her children have to do with this?

Dr. Amane smirked in Takami's direction, "I wish my son was that smart, I'm actually jealous."

"Jealous?!" Did this have something to do with Minato?

Suddenly she heard slow applause. She turned and saw Miyajima standing to the side, her arms now crossed over her chest, "Well, well, and all this time you made it seem that Minato was a complete screw-up, and now this happens. You must be proud, the whole of MBI is talking about it."

"About what?!" Takami practically shouted, "What is everyone talking about?"

Miyajima smirked, "Right, as if you don't know."

"I don't, I have no idea," Takami actually glared in Miyajima's direction, "what is everyone talking about?"

Miyajima's smile faltered, "You..you seriously don't know? But he's your son, are you that out of the loop with your own kids? Hell, he's been talking about it for months."

Takami stared at the woman, "Months?! What are...wait, you have been seeing my son?" Miyajima nodded slowly, "When?!"

Miyajima shrugged, "I...spend time at the inn every so often. I mean...how else am I supposed to see Tsukiumi -chan?"

Takami shook her head, "Well then, can you please tell me what is going on?"

Miyajima pulled out her tablet and pushed a few keys before handing it over, "See for yourself, Minaka-sama has been sending this article to everyone here since this morning."

Takami snatched the tablet from her and looked at the screen. Her eyes widened, she could not believe what she was reading:

_**Young Boy wins Tokyo's Grand Science Expo for Youths 14 and Under, Bright Future Ahead**_

_Every year, Tokyo hosts a number of competitive Science Expos looking for the best of the best in Japan, ranging from various ages to view the potential of Japan's young minds, but this year something amazing occurred as one youth blew the competition away. "Most years we in the science community struggle to find a winner amongst the many brilliant exhibits, projects, and other forms of research, but this was a rare year, for we all came to a unanimous decision," stated one Dr. Shibuki, "much of the projects we see in this age group usually involve chemistry, robotics, or physics. It is rare for anyone to present anything on genetics, particularly involving the human genome, but the research of one Sahashi Minato had the entire Expo buzzing. His research into new possible genetic markers is astounding, and far beyond our expectations. This is the kind of stuff we expect to see in graduate students going for their doctorate, not a thirteen-year-old boy who is not even in college." Dr. Arumi also commented, "Truly astounding, in my nearly twenty years of study in biology and genetics I have never even considered some of the ideas and theories he presented. At first they sound preposterous, but his research and examples are quite thorough. He has taken examples of the past, and found new avenues to discover. This might just be one of the biggest breakthroughs in years, especially if his theories on the connection of recovering cancer patients proves true." For the first time in over twelve years, every judge at the expo voted one child as the clear winner, Tokyo resident Sahashi Minato. Already numerous members of the science community are abuzz about the young boys findings, and many colleges are already talking about everything from early admission, to a full scholarship, and even a possible fully funded lab. Of course, that will have to wait until his studies into these theorized genetic markers bear fruit. _

Takami froze, unable to speak. Her son, her wimpy, indecisive, son won the coveted youth science expo, by a landslide?! Below the article was a picture of her son, in a white lab coat of all things, accepting the award from the scientists. In the background she could clearly see Yukari posing for the camera with a 'V' for victory, and Miya...standing there stoically with a minimalist smile on her face.

Miyajima spoke up, "How did you not know? He's been preparing for this for ages! It's the biggest moment of his life. Hell, half the science community is buzzing about it. Your son may have made one of the biggest discoveries in the history of human genetics. Some think it might even be the cause of certain people's ability to fight seemingly incurable diseases."

Takami was shaking, "Why...why didn't they tell me? Why was I not told?"

Miyajima blinked, "I don't know. What do they tell you when you visit the inn?"

"I.." Takami just realized, "I haven't been to the inn in...ages."

"Seriously?! But your kids stay there, why don't you...hey where are you going?" Takami was rushing off.

"I need to see a certain pain in my ass."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Minaka was giddy with delight, "Why Takami, to what do I owe this delightful visit so early in the morning?" Takami had rushed to his office and ran right passed his secretary, without even looking at her. Now she was glaring at him as she brought up the tablet and show him the article.

"This! I want to ask about this!" She was fuming, "Why was I the only one not sent this article? Where you trying to keep it from me?"

Minaka actually looked surprised at this, "Why would I bother sending it to you? I mean he's your son, surely you know what's going on in your own children's lives?"

Takami flinched at that remark, "I...I..."

Minaka shook his head, "Oh, this is sad. Their own mother uninterested in their success. Such a shame, especially since he may be on the verge onto something truly miraculous."

Takami finally found her voice, "Miraculous? How would you know? In fact, why do even care so much about my son's research?"

Minaka blinked, "You...seriously have no idea what's going on do you? What you son may be on the verge of discovering?" Takami fumed, "Well, I'm not going to tell you, especially if am wrong, which I'm sure I'm not. Still, best not get my hopes up, I've been disappointed before." He leaned back in his chair, grinning at her.

Takami was struggling not to throttle him, "Where is Miya?! I need to speak with her."

"She took the day off."

"WHAT?!"

Minaka shrugged, "Apparently the children have off from school today, something about a refurbishment to the school and their labs, and she asked for the day off to celebrate with the kids on Minato's success."

"You...actually gave her the day off? Since when are you so..._generous_?" Takami could not believe what was going on.

Minaka only continued to grin, "Number One asked, and I decided to allow it. I mean, do you really think she would have accepted no for an answer?"

"That doesn't stop you from telling her no."

Minaka waved a hand, "Only when it is worth fighting for. This was trivial, and not worth my time. Besides, how often does one accomplish something like this? It deserves acknowledgement."

Takami groaned as she pinched the bridge of her nose, "Minaka, I...I need to take off...I have to speak with my kids."

Minaka shook his head, "Sorry, but I need you here today for-"

Takami's demonic aura started to appear, "That was not a request."

"A-Alright, alright. I suppose you should go there and congratulate them...like a mother should." Takami seriously couldn't tell whether or not Minaka was mocking her.

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow." She then left the office, pulled out her phone and called for a company car to take her to the inn. There was a lot that needed to be discussed.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Takami arrived at the inn, she was surprised that after all this time...it still looked exactly the same on the outside.

She knocked on the door, and the first of the obvious changes appeared, "Yes? What dost thou need?"

Takami looked at the blonde girl at the door, "Tsukiumi-san? Is that you?" Takami rarely saw any of the Sekirei that she was not in charge of, but even so she did occasionally see Tsukiumi at MBI, usually in a hospital gown or a black dress. But now, "What are you wearing?"

Tsukiumi was currently wearing a blue maid's dress. When the question came up, she blushed, "I-I often wear this when I need to do the chores."

"Why?"

"I-I do not need to explain myself to thee. Thou art merely a guest."

"Guest?! Don't you know who I am?"

Tsukiumi actually paused for a second, "Thou are...Minato and Yukari-san's...mother, correct?"

Takami's eye twitched, "Yes, I am. I am also the head researcher at MBI." She did not bring up the lack of honorific for her son

"Thou are? Is that why thou art here now? For an inspection of thine residents of the inn?"

"No, I am here to see my kids, now will you please let me in?"

Tsukiumi shook her head, "Sorry, but thou must come back later. They are away with Miya-dono and I am not supposed to let anyone from MBI in without her being here."

Takami was starting to lose her patience, "Why I am here has nothing to do with MBI or the Sekirei."

"Then why didst thou bring up the fact that thou art employed at MBI?"

"To make something clear...if you don't let me in this instant...I can make things **very **difficult for you and the others." Takami's demonic aura began to appear.

Tsukiumi shivered slightly, "V-Very well, come in." Tsukiumi moved aside and allowed Takami to enter the inn.

As Takami entered the inn, she immediately noticed a number of changes, one of them being pictures. Many of the tables at the entrance had several pictures on them. Some of them were of the Sekirei hugging Minato as well as some hugging Yukari, others of them posing for the camera. Some of them were of Minato, Yukari, and Miya. In some cases it looked as if she was their mother, the way she was holding them in those pictures. Takami instantly felt a sharp pain in her heart, but she continued on. As she entered the dining area she noticed a familiar gruff man eating at a rapid pace, "Seo?"

Seo looked up, "Takami?! Wow, I never thought I'd you here. How have you been?"

Takami turned to Tsukiumi, "I wasn't allowed in, yet you let in this piece of scum?!"

Tsukiumi stared back, "Art thou deaf? I was hesitant to let thee in because thou art a member of MBI and Miya-dono has strict rules about people from MBI being allowed in." She pointed to Seo, "Thine piece of scum is not from MBI, though I truly wonder why he continues to return."

"Yeah, so do we," Takami turned to see the twins enter the room. Hikari looked at her, then to Seo, "do you have to eat like that?!"

Seo smiled, "Aww, don't be so mean, I thought you and Hibiki-chan liked me."

Hikari glared at him, "That was before we realized what a pathetic piece of trash you really are!"

Hibiki shook her head, "Hikari, do you really need to do this again? We both know why he is eating so fast."

Hikari turned to her, "Yeah, it's because he's a coward who's afraid to be here when _she's _in the house. I've never seen such a big baby in my life."

Seo was no longer smiling, "Hey, I'm not afraid of her...just what she could do to me."

Hikari snorted, "Yeah, and you wouldn't have to be afraid if you weren't such trash."

Seo glared, "I don't see you two standing up to her, hell, I can't think of any man _brave _enough to stand up to her."

Hibiki muttered, "Minato-san is not afraid of her."

Seo snorted this time, "Yeah, sure he isn't."

Takami shook her head, "Would you please stop? We all know how scary Miya can be."

Hibiki turned to her, "They aren't talking about Miya-sama, they are referring to Yukari-san."

Takami raised an eyebrow, "What?"

Hikari smirked, "Seo's afraid of her, ever since a certain incident."

"Incident?"

Seo panicked, "Now, now, there's no need to bring that up," he gave a false laugh, "it's not even a good story."

"Would you please just tell me!" Takami nearly shouted at them.

Hikari's grin widened, "Well, it started a little over a year ago..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_Seo was sitting at the table wolfing down rice, he was never one to pass up free food. Since Miya had returned to MBI he had been spending a great deal more time at the inn, when she wasn't around, or resting after a long day at work._

_Hikari and Hibiki gazed at, admiring him, "Seo, you're so cool!"_

_"You're so handsome!"_

_"You're so funny!"_

_"Aww, you girls are the best!" He then wrapped his arms around them and gave them both a kiss on the forehead._

_Tsukiumi shook her head, "What dost thou see in him? Miya-dono says that he is nothing more than a piece of trash, and I feel that I must agree."_

_Hibiki shook her head, "That's just cause you don't really know him yet."_

_"And thou does?"_

_Hibiki smiled, "We learn more about him all the time, and I think he might be the one."_

_Hikari nodded, "I agree, I mean just look at those muscles." Seo grinned as he flexed his arms and had them felt by the twins, "Sooo...manly."_

_Kazehana chuckled, "You think just because he has a few muscles that makes him manly?" She shook her head, "Real men don't run away at the first sign of trouble, real men protect what's important, isn't that right Minato-kun~?"_

_"Hmm?" Minato looked up from his text, "I'm sorry Kazehana-san?"_

_Kazehana pouted, "How many times do I have to tell you no to use '-san'? Can't we be more...intimate?" She moved closer to him and pressed her breasts onto his arm._

_Minato blushed, "Kazehana, you know that you'll get in trouble with Onee-san if you do that."_

_"Aww, that's my Minato-kun, always thinking about others~" Kazehana the proceeded to nibble at his ear. _

_Hikari shook her head, "How is THAT manly?"_

_Kazehana simply smirked, "Because he doesn't see me as just a piece of meat, he cares about me, he treasures me!" She hugged Minato closer._

_Tsukiumi blushed, "S-stop that, thou art being indecent!"_

_Kazehana grinned wider, "Aww, what's wrong, Tsukiumi-chan? Jealous? If you want you can join in, Minato-kun won't mind, would you my love?"_

_Minato's blush grew, "I-I don't want to make Tsukiumi-san uncomfortable-"_

_"Ahem," the group looked up, "I need to speak to all of you." The group saw Yukari enter the room._

_"Yukari," Minato looked at what was in her hand, "what's with the bowl?"_

_Yukari had an unusually calm look on her face, "This bowl was one of Onee-chan's dishes, she made is special for me as a treat, and like several of the other dishes in this house, someone else ate it."_

_Minato groaned, "I'll have another talk with Musubi-san, and make sure she knows what __**not **__to eat in the fridge."_

_Yukari shook her head, "It wasn't Musubi, I spoke with her the last time this happened and she told me that she did not eat it."_

_Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow, "Given thine woman's appetite art thou sure she was not mistaken?"_

_"I'm sure," Yukari replied. Suddenly there was a loud gurgling sound at the table._

_"Seo," Hibiki asked, "are you alright?" Seo had suddenly grabbed at his stomach._

_"I-I'm fine, just a little stomach cramp," Seo closed his eyes, it was starting to hurt._

_"Anyway," Yukari continued, "I know that this was in the fridge before I started practice and now it's gone, so someone in this house ate it. My special treat from Onee-chan."_

_Minato shook his head, "Yukari, I am sorry about what happened, but please don't make another scene."_

_Yukari looked at him, "What are you talking about Onii-chan?"_

_"The last time this happened you ran around yelling at everyone and accusing them of stealing, it was a mess and-"_

_"I'm not going to do that Onii-chan, I'm fine."_

_"You...are?" This actually scared Minato more, Yukari was not one to just let things go._

_"Uhhhhh," Seo groaned, his stomach was going nuts. Most of them were ignoring him at this point._

_"Of course I'm fine Onii-chan...because this time I have set a trap," Yukari grinned widely._

_Minato groaned even louder than before, "Yukari, what did you do?"_

_Yukari pulled out a bottle, "I just put a special __**surprise **__in the dish."_

_Minato's eyes widened and he grabbed the bottle from her, reading it, "LAXATIVES?!"_

_Seo's eyes shot wide open._

_Yukari nodded her head, "That's right, Onii-chan. Now all I have to do is wait for the culprit to reveal themselves."_

_"Yukari, are you CRAZY?!"_

_"What? I'm just teaching someone a lesson."_

_"Yukari, Onee-san is going to be furious when she-"_

_"Uhhh" Seo was trying to leave the table as quietly as possible, to no avail._

_"Seo," Yukari now seemed to focus all of her attention on him, "are you alright? Do you...need to use the bathroom?"_

_"N-No, I just...need to...leave, I just remembered...urgent..."_

_"But you haven't even finished your food, that's not like you."_

_"Seo," Minato said slowly, "please tell me you didn't eat the dish Yukari is referring to."_

_Seo looked at him, beads of sweat forming on his brow, before quickly running up the stairs. The twins stared at his retreating form._

_Yukari slammed her palms on the table as she rose from her seat, "I knew it, I knew it was him! Heh, heh, and now when he gets up there he's going to be in for a real shocker."_

_"Shocker? What are you...oh no," Minato suddenly realized what she was talking about when a loud scream came from upstairs._

_"SEO!" Yume's voice could be heard from downstairs, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?! THE GIRLS AND I ARE TAKING A BATH SO YOU ARE JUST GOING TO HAVE TO-WAIT, WHAT ARE YOU-? NO! STOP, STOP!"_

_XX_

_A short time later, all the residents were downstairs while Miya (who was __**trying **__to take a nap after a long day at work) was upstairs yelling at Seo for what he had done. Meanwhile, Yume was comforting a traumatized Musubi and Kaho, and Kazehana was tending to a shaking Uzume. Homura, who was away from the inn at the time the incident took place, simply shook his head._

_"__**What the Hell did you do to my BATHROOM?!**__"_

_Yukari was giggling, with a wide grin on her face, while she saying, "He's gonna get it, He's gonna get it," in a singsong voice._

_"__**What does any of this have to do with Yukari-chan?**__"_

_Suddenly Yukari's grin vanished, "eep."_

_"__**Yukari!**__"_

_"Save me Onii-chan!" Yukari quickly hid behind her brother for protection._

_"Me? What do you expect me to do?"_

_"I-I don't know...could you...take the blame?"_

_Minato shook his head, "You and I both know Onee-san will never believe I did this."_

_"Especially since thou hast already confessed thine actions to us," Tsukiumi said. Yukari glared at the blonde girl._

_All too soon, Miya had returned, and nearly all the residents were shaking from her hannya mask, "Yukari...please tell me that you did not put laxatives in any of my food."_

_Yukari simply hid behind her brother, a small bit of her peaking around him, only to return to hiding upon witnessing Miya's aura._

_Miya walked forward, "Minato-kun, please move, I need to speak with Yukari."_

_Minato shook, but only slightly, "I-I'm sorry, Onee-san, but I can't. Yukari-chan asked for my help."_

_Miya stared at the boy, "You cannot protect your sister every time she does something wrong, Minato-kun. She'll never learn if you do that," she shook her head, "so please move, she needs to be taught a lesson."_

_"I can't, Onee-san, I can't refuse my sister when she asks for help."_

_Miya sighed, then walked up to Minato with her hand raised._

_***FLICK***_

_Minato flinched slightly, but it did not hurt much._

_Miya sighed, "Very well, Minato-kun," Miya then turned, "I suppose that it's my fault as well, thinking I could teach her self-discipline. Please tell her that I will no longer be training her."_

_"WHAT?!" Yukari finally appeared from behind her brother, "B-But Onee-chan I love training with you, it's the best."_

_Miya turned back to her, a sad look in her eye, "But if I cannot trust you to accept responsibility for your actions, how can I trust you with the responsibility of the forms I am teaching you?"_

_Yukari sniffled slightly, "B-But all I was doing was teaching him a lesson by punishing him, like you do."_

_Miya shook her head, "But not at the cost of others, look at those girls," waving a hand at Musubi, Uzume, and Kaho, "look at what you put them through with what you did. You traumatized them, did you even consider how your actions would affect others?" _

_"Says the woman who scares everyone in the room with thine aura," muttered Tsukiumi._

_"What was that?" Miya turned to her._

_"N-Nothing Miya-dono," Tsukiumi panicked and now she was the one hiding behind Minato._

_Miya turned back to Yukari, "I am sorry Yukari-chan, but this just proves that I cannot trust you with-"_

_"WAIT!" Yukari screamed, "Please don't stop training me, I-I'll take my punishment, PLEASE!"_

_Miya paused, then, "Kneel," Yukari did._

_***WHACK***_

_Miya hit her with a wooden spoon._

_"OW! Wait, where did that come from?" Yukari asked pointing at the spoon._

_Miya smirked, "Not important! Now," she pointed upstairs, "go upstairs and help Seo with the mess you caused. Also, you will be in charge of bathroom duty for the next three months. Do this, and I promise to keep training you."_

_Yukari opened her mouth to shout, then closed it. She simply replied, "Do I...really have to go up there?"_

_Miya nodded, "The worst of it should be gone by now, but you __**will **__help him finish the job."_

_"(Sniff) Y-Yes Onee-chan." Yukari then walked up the stairs, her head lowered._

_Tsukiumi chuckle, "It appears thine whelp has finally learned some humility."_

_Miya turned to her, "A lesson someone else in this house could stand to learn."_

_Tsukiumi shivered slightly, gripping Minato for support. All of a sudden, several of the other girls where hugging him._

_"Minato-sama, Musubi is scared, can I stay with you tonight?"_

_"Me too!" Kaho cried._

_Uzume hugged him as well, "You are quite popular tonight, aren't you? Mind if I stay with you as well?"_

_Kazehana giggled, "Minato-kun, looks like you will be having some company tonight, you naughty boy!"_

_Yume smiled slightly, "Am I not good enough for you Musubi-chan?" She giggled._

_Musubi sniffled, "M-Minato-sama keeps the scary stuff away, he wasn't scared by Miya-sama."_

_Miya sighed, "I wasn't trying to scare you, and I am sorry. But none of you are-"_

_"PLEASE? Just for one night, i-it was so-" tears were starting to form in Musubi's eyes._

_Miya shook her head, she knew she was going to regret this, "Oh very well. But JUST for one night."_

_"WHAT?!" Tsukiumi screamed, "Thou art actually letting them stay in Minato's room. Why do they get to-"_

_"Oh my, do you want to sleep with Minato-kun too, Tsukiumi-chan?" Kazehana giggled, "You are quite bold today~!"_

_Tsukiumi blushed, "T-That is not...I...I just..." Tsukiumi then proceeded to leave the room._

_Kazehana sighed, "Oh, poor girl, still so confused. Anyway," Kazehana turned back to Minato, "Looks like we'll be rooming tonight Minato-k-"_

_***Whack***_

_"You are not permitted!" Miya scolded her, "I do not want you corrupting Minato-kun!"_

_"B-But Miya, that's not-"_

_"If you say 'fair' I swear-" Miya's hannya mask began to appear._

_"Ahh, save me Minato-kun!" Kazehana tried to hide behind the now smothered boy._

_It was at this time that Matsu arrived home, "Hey everyone, what's for din-" she paused at the scene in front of her, "what did I miss?!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami stared at the two, "Yukari-chan did THAT?!"

Hibiki nodded, "Yes, and since then she is very careful about how she _punishes _people."

"Wait, she still punishes Seo?"

Hibiki nodded again, "Hai, he still comes and eats food here, but every time he tries to eat food he shouldn't, Yukari-san either catches him and whacks him on the head, or she puts something in the food."

"She still does that? After the first time?"

"Yes, so long as it does not affect the others here Miya-dono lets it go."

Hikari grinned, "She uses things like chili powder, hot sauce," She then gave a loud laugh, "there was even this one time when she used wasabi and-"

"Do you REALLY need to tell her this?!" Seo was getting aggravated.

Hikari turned to him and glared. She turned back to Takami while pointing her thumb at Seo, "After Yukari kept punishing him he actually went to Miya-dono and _complained _about it," She then began rubbing her eyes pretending to cry while saying in a rather high pitched voice, "_Oh, Miya please help me! Yukari is teasing me again, she put hot sauce in the food I stole from her. Please stop this little girl who's more than foot shorter than me from bullying me, I'm scared!_"

Seo growled, "That is not what I said!"

Hikari turned back to him, "Yeah, but you did whine about her about Yukari-san's treatment of you, and you were too scared to confront her so you went to Miya-dono, like a big baby."

Hibiki then cut in, "Hikari, don't, this is getting out of hand. We already know Seo is scum, there's no need to add more fuel to the fire. Last time-"

"It won't happen like last time," Hikari turned to her sister, "I'm in complete control."

"Yeah, complete control," Seo replied sarcastically, "you _never _lose your temper over stupid stuff, though I must say," Seo grabbed Hikari's breast, "you are growing up quite nicely."

Hikari fumed, "That's it!" She threw a bolt of lightning at Seo shocking him.

"Gah!"

Hibiki screamed, "Hikari, look what you've done!"

"What?" Hikari looked back at her sister, "I've shocked Seo before, he'll be fine."

"Not that, look!" She pointed to the wall, one of Hikari's stray bolts had caused a burn mark to appear on the wall, "You know how Miya-dono gets when you damage the inn."

Hikari shivered slightly, the proceed to attempt to clean the mark from the wall, "I-It's not so bad, just a little...wiping and some water and it should be fine...just...just fine." She was starting to panic.

Takami groaned, then realized something, "Wait, did you say Yukari was getting training."

Tsukiumi spoke up, "Hai, Miya-dono has been teaching thine perverted whelp in the art of sword."

"SWORDS?!" Takami was shocked, "Miya has been teaching _my daughter _swords?" The thought of a girl like Yukari, who tended to be rather prone to violence, frightened her somewhat.

Tsukiumi raised an eyebrow, "Thou did not know? But Yukari-san has been calling thee many times over on thine accomplishments."

Takami stared at her, "A-Accomplishments?" This was getting to be too much for her.

Tsukiumi nodded, "Verily, she has won numerous competitions, and proudly displays thine awards in her room."

Takami legs were starting to shake, this was becoming too much to take in, "I-I think I need to see this."

Tsukiumi shrugged, "Our room is upstairs...thou dost know that I share a room with Yukari-san, correct?" Tsukiumi asked in a rather condescending tone.

Takami grinded her teeth slightly at that remark, "Yes, I know that." She then proceeded up the stairs, while Hikari and Hibiki were still trying to get the stain off the wall.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Takami entered the room, she could not believe what she saw. On Tsukiumi's side of the room it was very neat, with some books, dresses, and a surprising number of pictures. Many of them featuring her and the residents of the inn. One where Tsukiumi is being hugged by Kazehana, another where she and Yukari are glaring at one another, one with all the inn posing for a snapshot. One, in particular featured Tsukiumi blushing and averting her eyes while holding hands with Minato. While one side of Minato was holding Tsukiumi's hand, the other side was being hugged by Musubi, who seemed unafraid of showing her emotions.

On Yukari's side, she expected to see the typical things a girl her age had, such as music, various dresses, possibly some makeup, and other such things. Instead, what she saw where training uniforms, kendo masks, shinai, bokken! Takami could not believe it, the girl seemed obsessed with it, and on her wall were more than a dozen kendo tournament trophies. Some of them were for 3rd or 2nd place, but the majority of them were for 1st. Then she saw the pictures, one was of Yukari holding up a first place trophies while Miya was hugging her, another was of her, Minato, Miya and some of the girls at a picnic, and yet another was of just Yukari, Minato, and Miya posing for what looked like a family photo. Takami was starting to shake with anger, not one of the pictures had Takami in it, 'What the hell is Miya doing to my daughter?'

She quickly ran from the room and rushed to Minato's, for her this might have been an even bigger shock. In one corner she could see some training equipment along with a shinai, but much of the room was covered in papers. Many of them features copies of the human DNA strand or bits of their genetic makeup. Some parts were highlighted, circled, or marked for some reason or importance. Other's featured information on people who seemed to recover from impossible odds or somehow fought off certain forms of cancer. There were stacks of books on biology, the human anatomy, genetics! Takami picked one up and looked at it, 'I remember reading this, in COLLEGE.' What was her son doing with college textbooks? She looked to his desk and saw, once again, pictures. They featured the girls, Yukari, and Miya. Many of them were duplicates of the ones he saw in the girls room. There was one with Takami, it was of her hugging her children when they were 5 and 6, 'Is that it? Is that the only picture he has of me.' She would have thought on it more, had she not noticed what was on the Desk, notes. More Specifically, Takehito's notes. Takami's eyes widened as she snatched up the papers and looked them over. Everything he had on the Sekirei and the Ashikabi's was there, 'No, No, NO! What has Miya done? She promised me, she-'

"You know, it's not polite to go through other people's things."

Takami jumped, and turned on the spot, seeing Miya, "YOU!" She screamed, "What did you do to them?"

"I'm sorry?" Miya tilted her head slightly.

Takami walked right up to her, and thrust the notes her face, "Care to explain THIS?!"

Miya looked at the notes, then looked Takami, stoically. She said calmly, "So you finally came to the inn."

Takami was fuming, "What did you do?! More important, why didn't you TELL ME?!"

Miya simply stared at the woman, "The very reason you need to ask that, tells me that you really _haven't _been paying attention to my messages."

Takami could barely form words at the moment, "I...wh...m...MESSAGES!?"

Miya nodded, "The children at waiting for you downstairs." She then turned and beckoned Takami to follow.

"Wait a minute! We are not done here-"

"Not now, they want to see you."

Takami, still shaking from anger, calmed herself and followed Miya. She would play along...for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

As Takami descended the stairs, she looked at her children and found herself in complete shock.

"Kaa-san, you're here! Were the seven first place trophies in a row I won not enough?" Yukari actually laughed slightly.

Takami couldn't believe what she was seeing, "Yukari-chan? W-What are you wearing?" Yukari had grown her hair out, it now went past her shoulder, but she was wearing...A Miko outfit! It was almost in the exact same cut and style as Miya's, except while Miya's hakama is purple, Yukari's is dark blue. In all other respects, though, it seemed as if Yukari was trying to imitate Miya.

Yukari smiled and did a twirl, "You like it? Uzume-chan made it for me. Now I look just like Onee-chan."

"But...why do you want to look like her?"

"Because Onee-chan is the best! She teaches me so much, and is always there for me when I need her."

Takami shook her head, "Why...why didn't you tell me you were training in swords and kendo?"

At this Yukari frowned and glared slightly at her mother, "Wow, you really didn't know. I guess my messages were not important enough for you."

Takami was getting angry, "What messages?!"

Yukari just kept glaring, "What do you think? I used to call you all the time, but I gave up when you weren't responding."

Takami turned to Miya, "Why didn't YOU tell me at work?"

Miya just looked at her, "I never discuss things that occur here where a certain _someone _has eyes and ears everywhere," she replied, referring to Minaka.

"Kaa-san," Takami then turned to Minato. The boy had changed slightly as well, he was taller, and he was just wearing a t-shirt, coat, and jeans, but his when she looked at him, she felt...something different about him, like something had changed. Then again, he had just one a coveted science award, "how are you? Did you hear about the science expo?"

Takami nodded, "I-I did, so you won, huh? I wouldn't believe if I hadn't read the story myself."

Minato just smiled slightly and rubbed the back of his head, "Yeah, I'm just full of surprises, aren't I?"

Takami's eyebrows raised in shock, 'Since when does he make jokes to me?' She quickly composed herself, "I-I'm proud of you, but still...what is going on in your mind? What's with all the interest in genetics?"

Minato simply looked at her, "I'm guessing you never talked you Onee-san?"

Takami was starting to get aggravated, "About what?"

"About the Sekirei and their Ashikabis."

Takami's whole body went numb, "I...I...don't...YOU KNOW?!"

Minato nodded, "Yes, Yukari-chan and I know."

Miya grabbed Takami's arm, "I think it's time we had that talk."

Takami glowered at the woman, "Yes...let's."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Miya and Takami were alone in the kitchen. Takami finally let loose "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE TO MY KIDS, I THOUGHT YOU PROMISED TO KEEP THEM SAFE?! NOT GET THEM INVOLVED IN ALL THIS, WHAT IN GOD'S NAME WERE YOU THINKING TELLING THEM ABOUT THE SEKIREI AND SHOWING MINATO ALL OF TAKEHITO'S OLD NOTES?!"

Miya sighed, "I did not tell him about them, he found years ago."

"Years ago?! And in all that time, you never tried to tell me?"

Miya glowered at the woman, "I did try, I cannot tell you how many times I left you message stating 'Takami, I need you to come to the inn, there is something urgent we need to talk about.' You know what responses I got from you?"

Takami shook her, "No what?"

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"Takami?" Miya was finally getting a response from the woman after nearly a month, "How are you? Did you-?"_

_"Hello, Miya, how are the kids? Are they doing well in school?"_

_Miya froze, "T-There fine, and doing very well in school. Is there...anything else you want to say?"_

_"Minaka needs you in early tomorrow, something about an inspection of the latest arrivals."_

_"I-I see, I will be there as early as possible...anything else. Did you...get my messages?"_

_"I noticed you called, is there something going on? Did my kids get in trouble at school?"_

_"No...they're not in trouble at school. Will you...be able to get to the inn anytime soon."_

_"(Sigh) No, things are crazier than ever right now and I am stretched thin. Why, did you need me there for something?"_

_Miya paused, "No...no, everything's fine. See you tomorrow Takami-san." Miya then hung up._

XXXXXXXXXXXX

"I realized you weren't even bothering to listen to anything I said, and if your time was so important that your couldn't even bother to pay attention to my messages, why should I bother telling you?"

Takami began to grind her teeth, "Are you KIDDING ME?! Why couldn't you have told me at work? Or while we were out with the kids?!"

"I am not discussing something this sensitive where Minaka has eyes and ears spying on everyone, and the children are forbidden to discuss anything about the Sekirei outside of this inn!"

Takami glared at her, "Is that it?! You're just making excuses, you could have found a way to tell me before now."

Miya stiffened, "Perhaps I am making excuses, still you are to blame at well, you haven't seen the children in over eight months," eight months, had it been that long? "and it takes your son getting in the news to get you here for the first time in years?"

Takami was shaking, "Why is Yukari dressed like you?"

Miya looked away, blushing slightly, "She...looks up to me, and she asked Uzume to make her a Miko outfit like mine...I didn't know what to say, I was...flattered."

Takami shook her head, "What were you thinking teaching my daughter how to fight? You know how she is!"

"I am not teaching her how to fight, I am teaching her discipline through the sword, and I must say she has come a long way."

"Oh, really?"

Miya looked Takami right in the eye, "Yes, she has. If you were paying attention, in all the time I have trained her in the sword she has not gotten into a single fight at school. She doesn't attack kids, she settles all her disputes with words, and she does not provoke the other children."

Takami smirked, "That's not what I heard, especially about Seo."

Miya shook her head, "Seo is a grown man, and she only punishes him when he is taking advantage of me and this inn. Yukari did warn him many times that if he kept it up she would start punishing him. He thought she was bluffing...but Yukari is not one to bluff."

Takami groaned, "And my son's interest in genetics?"

Miya sighed again, "That all started...after he found Takehito's notes."

Takami looked her in the eye, "How did he find out?"

Miya took a deep breath before responding, "It was...right around when Yume-chan and the others moved in..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**Flashback**

_"Miya," Minato asked, "are you...and the other girls...Sekirei?"_

_Miya's lip quivered slightly before she finally responded, "Yes...we are Sekirei."_

_"Wow," Minato's eyes lit up, "this is amazing. This...this is what you, kaa-san, and the others have been doing, isn't it?"_

_Numbly, Miya nodded, "Yes, we have been preparing the Sekirei for the day...they can all be released to the world."_

_"This is incredible," Minato looked at the notes again before looking back up at Miya, "my mother...helped discover the first alien race to visit earth...but, why keep it a secret from us?"_

_Miya snatched up the notes, "Because...because we weren't sure that you were ready. Minato, this isn't how I wanted it to happen, you weren't supposed to find out like this," tears were starting to form in Miya's eyes. _

_Minato rushed to hug her, "Don't cry, Onee-san. I'm not scared of you or anything...I still love you."_

_Miya stiffened at that, "You...you love me?" Miya had heard those words, before, but this time it felt..different._

_Minato smiled, "Of course, Onee-san...you're family."_

_Miya gave a small smile, "I love you too, Minato-kun."_

_Minato then looked into her eyes, "Onee-san, what's an...'Ashikabi'?"_

_Miya looked at him, "An Ashikabi is...a Sekirei's destined partner. When a Sekirei fully matures they are drawn to their ashikabi, and when they find that partner they 'wing' themselves to their ashikabi...now and forever."_

_"That's...amazing," He then took back the notes, read a section of them, then looked back at Miya, "Onee-san, what was it like?"_

_"What was what like?"_

_"The winging," Miya was confused, "when you winged yourself to Takehito what was it like?"_

_At this a few tears formed in her eyes, "Minato...I'm not like the rest of my race..."_

_Minato looked confused, "You're not?"_

_Miya shook her head, "No, I am Sekirei Number One, their Pillar and originally wielder of the God's Seat. I...don't believe I even can be winged like the rest of my race. Even if I could it would not have been possible with Takehito."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because...Takehito was not capable of being an Ashikabi."_

_"I-I don't...if he was the one that you were drawn too, how could he not be an Ashikabi?"_

_"I was not 'drawn' to him, as I said he did not have the ability."_

_"So...he was just human."_

_At this Miya felt a small bit of anger, "He was not JUST HUMAN, he was the most amazing man I ever met and he melted my cold heart and gave it life, purpose, love!"_

_Minato panicked, brining up his hands, "I-I'm sorry, Onee-san, I'm just confused. You talk about Ashikabis like their the Sekirei's destined love, but you were drawn to Takehito? How was that possible? I know you loved him, but-"_

_"Of course I loved him," Miya took his hands, "that man brought me more joy than anyone else, before him I was...a far lesser person. I never knew laughter, love, happiness, or warmth. He might not have been and Ashikabi...but he was a truly extraordinary man."_

_Minato nodded, "He sounds amazing...but...why couldn't he become and Ashikabi? What makes them different from regular people?"_

_"I...I'm afraid I don't know. I suspect that many of the people today who can become Ashikabi are possibly descendants of former 'authority figures' of the distant past within them, but that was never proven."_

_Minato pondered this, "So...it in their genes?" Miya nodded, "But, what is it in their genes that allows them to be Ashikabi, what is it specifically?"_

_Miya simply chuckled, "I am afraid I have no idea, no one does. Takehito was studying it but he did not have the time to make it that far in his research."_

_Minato took back the notes and looked over them, "So...could there still be someone out there for you Onee-san? I mean you're so amazing I bet there are lots of guys who would love to be with you."_

_Miya gave a weary smile, "That's nice of you to say, Minato-kun, but I am afraid that my heart only belongs to Takehito...Now, there is something else I must tell you."_

_Minato gave her all his attention, "Yes, Onee-san?"_

_"You must NEVER speak of this outside of the inn, NEVER. This is a sensitive time for us and most people do not understand or a ready for it yet, that is still years away. If you do speak of it, you could get yourself, me, your mother, and everyone here in a LOT of trouble. Do you UNDERSTAND?"_

_Slowly, Minato nodded, "I understand, Onee-san...but...what about Yukari-chan?"_

_Miya raised an eyebrow, "What about her?"_

_"Well...what are you going to tell her about this?"_

_"Nothing."_

_"Wait, nothing?"_

_"That's right, Minato-kun, and you are not to tell her or any of the girls about what you learned. I do not want things to get any more complicated than they have to be." She also feared that some of the girls might take it as a sign that they can use their powers in front of him, and she did not want to freak him out with too much as once. It was all a lot to take in._

_Minato rubbed the back of his head, "I-I can't lie to Yukari-chan, she knows whenever I try to lie to her, and she will press me, you know what she's like."_

_Miya shook her head, "I don't want her finding out until I believe she is ready."_

_"That might not be an option anymore Onee-san." _

_"Oh, and why is that?" In response, Minato picked up a large eraser and flung it at the door. There was a large 'eek' sound. Miya rushed to the door and flung it open, she saw Yukari rubbing her ear, and Matsu looking frightened, "YOU TWO! IN HERE NOW!"_

_"Y-Yes, Miya-sama," Matsu complied._

_"Hai, Onee-chan," Yukari was still rubbing her ear, "I want to hear all about the Sekirei and my amazing Onee-chan!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami gaped at her, "So, they know all about the Sekirei, the Ashikabis, the Ship?" Miya nodded, "And...the Plan, do they know about the plan?"

To her relief Miya shook her head, "I...I couldn't bring myself to tell them about the plan, as far as they know you and the rest of MBI simply adjusting the Sekirei and preparing them to be released in Tokyo."

"And the others here? Do they-?"

"They all know about Minato and Yukari knowing they are Sekirei, and are quite happy that they don't have to hide their powers here. It shocked the two at first, but like anything they got used to it. As for winging," Miya grinned rather darkly, "they know not to even _attempt_ it yet, I have forbidden it. If _any _of them wing themselves to Minato or Yukari, Minaka could see it as a sign to start the release of the Sekirei early, even when so many of them are not even fully adjusted for it. That is why I set up some rules for them: They are not to wing themselves until all of their adjustments are complete and Minato-kun is successfully in college."

Takami raised an eyebrow, "Why then? Why not when you say so?"

Miya shook her head, "I cannot keep them off the boy forever, but at least want him to be a certain age and level of maturity before they start winging themselves to him."

Takami groaned, "Please tell me none of them are reacting to them."

Miya simply smiled, "I think we both know that several of them are."

"Which ones?" She feared the answer.

"I am afraid that I am not the one to ask, some of them are reacting to him, others simply admire him. He really is a sweet boy."

Takami groaned louder, "And Yukari? Are any of them reacting to her?"

To Takami's relief Miya shook her head, "Not yet, though the only males here are Homura and occasionally Mutsu. Neither of them seem to be reacting to her, though not for lack of trying on Yukari's part."

"Look...this is...what happened to my children, why the HELL are you training Yukari in swordsmanship? Why Kendo? And...are you training Minato as well?"

Miya looked right at Takami, "Yes, I train both of them in swordsmanship, though Yukari-chan has a greater passion for it."

"Of COURSE she has a greater passion for it, you know how prone to violence she is, now you are teaching her how to fight better?"

Miya shook her head, "I am teaching her discipline, or have you not noticed that since I started teaching her she has been getting into fewer and fewer fights. She hasn't gotten in trouble, fought anyone, or provoked anyone in over a year. She's a model student. She knows not to use her skills poorly and how to settle disputes with her words"

"And Minato? What of him and swordsmanship?"

Miya giggled slightly, "Minato-kun does train, but he does not have the passion or drive that Yukari-chan has. Most of Minato-kun's passion is in his studies."

"Right...his studies. Tell me...what's with his interest in genetics? And how did my indecisive, forgetful, spineless wimp of son become so proficient at it?"

At this Miya seemed to glare a little, "Your son is one of the most brilliant minds I have ever seen, and he has such a gentle heart. Why do discourage such behavior? I think he is wonderful just the way he is?"

"And yet you seem to be changing him to your liking?"

Now Miya really was glaring, "All I have done is encourage him and given him some self-confidence. Where were you when he could have used some of that? When I first met him the poor boy could barely string any words together, and now look at him...he is now one of Japan's most recognized young names in the study of the human genome. By the time he reaches college he will on the path to a wonderful future, Tokyo U is already taking an interest in him."

"That's the _problem_ I don't want _anyone _taking an interest in him. The more you draw attention to him, the more MBI and MINAKA will take an interest in him. I do not want that man to sink his claws into my children and you are making that harder and harder."

Miya continued to glare, "Minaka won't do a thing to your children, he knows better than that. The children are off limits, unless he wants to face my wrath. As for your son's interest in the subject, once he read about Ashikabis he became fascinated by them and he wondered why Takehito could not be one. He began to study Takehito's notes, and from then on began to study genetics, searching for answers. I cannot imagine how far you son will get in his research once he reaches college."

"And if my son decides to try and skip a few years and head straight to college?"

"He won't be doing that either, your son is quite obsessed with his work that while he still excels in the other fields at school it is not enough to warrant skipping a few years. Besides, his research is nowhere near ready for presenting to the college. Until then, he will remain where he is in school."

Takami shook her head, "What...what is going on with my children? Why didn't they tell me when I saw them? Why didn't they tell me then?"

"First off, it's been over eight months seen you last saw them, at a cafe, and they are told not to speak of my training, Minato's research on the subject, or anything involving the Sekirei in public where Minaka might have ears."

"Oh come on, Minaka already knows all of this, I'm sure of it!"

"There's a difference between knowing and _knowing. _Minaka may suspect the truth, but I will not give him any ammunition if I can help it."

Takami shook her head, "And you think you can keep it hidden after this Science Expo? Now he knows what Minato is studying."

"He _knows _that Minato-kun is studying genetics, he might be able to guess why, he might even be right, but I have made sure that he receives no information that confirms his suspicions."

Takami pinched the bridge of her nose, "This...this is too much. Miya I don't...don't want my kids involved in all of this."

"That was never an option, even if they weren't living here they would have gotten involved at some point, you son is an Ashikabi. One way or another he would have been drawn to the girls, and they to him."

Takami glared at the woman, and thought, 'Not if I can help it.' She then said, "Miya, I need to speak with you and the kids, now!"

Miya nodded, "I think that would be best."

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami sat at the table across from Miya and her children, she could not believe how much they had changed, how much Miya had changed. She had ask to speak to them, and ONLY them, so the rest of the inn's residents were not there, "I...have been caught up on events. So...you know about the Sekirei? And the Ashikabi's?" The children nodded, "As well as...what I do at MBI?"

Yukari actually smiled at this, "Yes, we know all about how you help the Sekirei," Takami flinched at that, "How you are preparing them for release, where they get to meet their destined partners," Yukari sighed, "it sounds so romantic."

Takami turned to Minato, "And your studies?"

Minato shrugged, "I...became fascinated with the Sekirei and their Ashikabis. I wanted to learn more about them, so...I began studying biology, and genetics. I found some interesting things, but I am nowhere near a definite answer."

Takami shook her head, "And the reason none of you told me any of this? Like you and Yukari training in swordsmanship?"

Yukari huffed, "I used to send you messages about my training and my winning kendo tournaments. When you weren't responding...I gave up."

Minato shrugged, "I sent you messages about science fairs and the expo, I just figured you were too busy to respond."

Takami lowered her head, where they telling the truth? She took a deep breath, "After hearing all of this, I have come to a decision, you two...are going back to live with your grandmother." What followed was a silence that was almost deadening."

"WHAT!?"

Takami stood her ground, "I do not like where this is heading...you are attracting too much attention, and I am afraid where that will lead, so I think it's best..."

"NO!" Yukari shouted at her, "I am NOT leaving this inn, I love it here, I love everyone here. You can't make me leave."

Miya just stared at her, tears flowing from her eyes, "Takami, PLEASE, don't take them from me, I...I love them. I can't bear the thought of losing them."

Takami glared at her, "That is not your decision to make, now go upstairs and pack your-"

"I AM NOT LEAVING!" Yukari was standing now, her hands turning into fists, "What's my favorite food?"

Takami blinked, "W-What?"

Yukari continued to glare, "What's my favorite food? How long have I been studying swordsmanship? Who are my friends?"

"I-I don't..."

"Oh, how are Riana and Hisa?"Miya asked.

"They're fine," replied Yukari before turning back to Takami, "You don't know anything about me, NOTHING, and now you think you know what's best for me? Well, I'M STAYING!" She then sat down, arms crossed refusing to look at her.

Takami turned to her son, releasing the full power of her demonic aura, "Minato, go upstairs, pack your things, and come back down. You are going back to your grandmothers tonight." To her immense shock, it did not work.

Her son did not flinch, he did not even seems to get angry, he simply responded, "Kaasan, why do we need to leave? We're doing so well here, I am on the path into getting into Tokyo U? I am friends, and a new family here? Why do you need us to leave? Why are you so upset?"

Takami was shaking, what was going on? Since when did her son stand up to her, and the calm way he was responding was infuriating. It was almost as if he was talking down to her, and that look he was giving her, it was like he was...disappointed in her. Takami was furious, "Because I don't like the way this is going, or how Miya is influencing you, and if you think you can override-"

"I won't let you," Takami saw Miya speak up.

"Excuse me?!"

"I won't let you take them from me," Miya's eye suddenly went cold, and Takami was reminded of another time in her life.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

_Miya stood atop the cliff on Kamikura island, looking down at her fellow squad members, "We will not let them take this island!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Takami glared at Miya, shaking slightly, "Like hell you will! They are leaving and that's-"

"NO!" Takami heard a cry and saw Musubi and Kaho rushing through the door, hugging the woman, "Takami-sama, please, PLEASE don't take Minato-sama away, Musubi doesn't want him to go, Musubi cares about him." Tears were flowing down Musubi's eyes.

Kaho was in tears as well, "Takami-sama, they're our friends, were care so much about them, please don't make them leave, we-we'll do whatever you want but please don't make them leave."

Takami looked up at the now open door, all the other Sekirei were there, some (such as Homura and Yume) looked sad, others (such as Tsukiumi, Matsu, and the twins) were glaring at her. Kazehana looked downright murderous, like she wanted to smash Takami's face in.

Yukari finally looked at Takami again "If you make us leave, I'll never speak to you again!" She pointed to Miya, "Onee-chan's been more of a mother to us than you ever were _Takami_!"

If someone had stabbed her the heart it would not have hurt as bad as what Yukari just said, "WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY TO ME?!" Tear were openly flowing down her eyes.

"YUKARI!" To everyone's shock, it was Minato who was yelling, "Apologize!"

Yukari looked away, "NO! In fact," She hugged Miya, "Will you be my kaasan? Can I change my name to 'Asama Yukari' and make it official?"

Miya looked at her, "I-I don't that's a good-"

"YOU'RE MY DAUGHTER!" Takami was beside herself.

Yukari glared at the woman, "Not to me, you're just some lady who talks to us sometimes!"

Takami was shaking, "Yukari...please...I love you..."

"Then let us stay, _kaasan!_" The way she said it, hurt.

Eyes now red, Takami glared at her, "Fine, FINE! You want to stay so bad? Fine, but I will NOT be supporting this!"

"That's fine," Miya said, "I get plenty of fund from MBI for my work."

Takami was beyond angry now, "I'll still pay for their school, but I expect TOP MARKS from both of them! And let me make one other thing clear. When it comes to Tokyo U they get one chance, ONE CHANCE, to get in. If they fail, that's it, no second chances. Got it?"

Yukari just glared at her. Minato looked her calmly, and nodded, "Hai, kaasan."

Takami pointed to Yukari, "And you are not changing your name to 'Asama' are we clear."

Miya said nothing, but gave a small nod. Yukari stuck out her tongue, "Sure, _Takami_, but when I turn Eighteen, no _promises_." A miniature Hannya mask formed behind Yukari, much to Takami's horror.

Tears were forming again, "I...I am proud of you. Both of you, but I don't agree with this." She then got up, and left. All the while many of the Sekirei were glaring at her as she walked out of the inn.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

**That night**

"_Takami, it's Miya. I need you to come to the inn, there is something urgent we need to talk about_."

"_Takami, where are you? I really need to speak with you, and I cannot tell you over the phone, please come to the inn._"

"_Kaasan, Onee-chan's teaching me how to use a shinai, you have to see this, it's wonderful. I'm entering my first tournament next month! Please be there!_"

"_Kaasan! I did it, I won first place at the Kendo Tournament, My First First Place trophy. If you come to the inn, I'll show you how I won._"

"_Kaasan, I got another first place trophy. Yippee, sorry I'm not enthusiastic, but...where are you?_"

"_Kaasan, I don't know if you are listening, but I mastered a new form, not that you seem to care, but...maybe your busy. If you are, please tell me._"

"_Kaasan, It's Minato. I'm...entering the Youth Science Expo and...it would mean a lot if you were there. If can make it, please come._"

They were there, all the messages, all the voicemails. Crammed between the hundreds of daily calls, messages, and voicemails from MBI. She never really paid attention to them before. She simply noticed that she missed their calls, and made a note to call them to say hello. They weren't hiding it from her, they just gave up trying to tell her.

Sitting at her desk, head lowered, hands running through her hair, tears flowing from her eyes. Her children were growing up, they were becoming better people. Her son was now displaying a brilliant mind, all without her. "What have I done?" Was she really that bad a mother? Granted, she had always devoted most of her energy to her work, but she always knew she loved her kids and believed that she had their best interests at heart. Now...she didn't know what to think. She pulled out a cigarette and prepare to light it, when she stopped. She then opened a drawer and pulled out a large bottle of Sake. She got it as a gift at the last Christmas party...or was it the one before that? Shaking her head she popped open the bottle, and not even bother to pour, began downing contents of the bottle.

On that day a rift had formed. A rift between Takami...and her children.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Wow, that was long. Also, very dark at the end. Sorry it took so long, but I have other obligations. I do hope you like it. Also, I have some other story ideas. I am not sure that any of them are good, or if I will even get to them anytime soon, but I would love your opinion. Please keep in mind, this is not a poll or anything. I just want to know what people think of some of my ideas, I had them on the backburner for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

**I Am Here For You**

After the attempted force winging of Kusano by Mikogami, Takami runs into Shiina as he flees to find her. Takami tries to stop him but they get into a fight and he runs off. Contemplating what the boy has said to her, and looking at a picture of her with her children, Takami comes to a decision. When she asks Homura to protect Kusano, she also asks Homura to take her with him. "Take care of your business by yourself at any means, it's time I started practicing what I preach." What might have been had Takami gotten involved.

**Double Winging**

After Minato fails the college entrance exam the first time, his mother cuts his allowance and he needs to get a job. A chance encounter gets him a job at a hospital where he befriends a girl named Chiho. After Uzume finds and falls in love with Chiho she befriends Minato and they get along well. In secret, she works for Higa, until one day changed it all. Kazehana, Uzume's 'Oneechan' meets observes Chiho one day and discovers that she is reacting to Minato. After winging herself to him she meets Chiho and gives a formal introduction. Now that she knows Minato is an Ashikabi she confesses what she suspects Uzume is up too. Minato and Kazehana get Chiho out of the hospital and to MBI where Minato finds out the truth about his mother and after a fight she agrees to help Chiho. When Uzume learns of this, she kisses Minato and tells him that she loves him for what he has done. Chiho's encouraging words, along with some manipulation, give Minato the drive to successfully pass the entrance exam on his second attempt. The next night, when Chiho is doing better, Uzume (after getting permission from Kazehana) takes both her and Minato to a motel where they make love together. The next morning Uzume gives him a good-morning kiss only to discover that the impossible has happened, Uzume has somehow been winged a second time...by Minato!

**Welcome To The Game**

Takehito could not get into the building the night of the Jinki incident (due to new security measures Minaka set up) and Takami is the one who has to stop it ("I am an Ashikabi, it won't affect me when I reverse it." "It won't matter! If you get that close, activated or not, the Jinki will know you are an Ashikabi and tear at your heart.") She is successful, but then collapses to her death. She leaves her children with Takehito (per her Will) and Minaka begs to be a part of the family. When Takehito refuses, Minaka makes a compromise: Allow him to at least meet the children every now and then (just as a friend of the family) and he will turn the Sekirei Plan into a tournament (yes I got the tournament idea from Lord of the Land of Fire). Takehito reluctantly agrees, and from then on the children live at the inn, while also spending time with Minaka. Takehito could not resist and experimented on the kids, giving them powers much like Seo. (Minato can sense the locations of Sekirei and when he touches them has the ability to calm them down and allows them to think clearly; Yukari can gauge a Sekirei's power and can greatly increase a Sekirei's abilities, though it puts them in a berserker state). Years later, Minaka announces the start of the tournament, and to Takehito's and Miya's horror, he announces that the winner will be allowed to ask for anything they want, and if Minaka can make it happen he will. Now Minato, Yume, and the rest of his Sekirei must face off against the powerful Karasuba, a cowering Matsu, several other Sekirei, and their greedy, possessive Ashikabi...Yukari! (Yes, in this story Yukari is the antagonist, due to Minaka's influence).

Well? What do you think? Do any of these ideas sound good? Also, if anyone wants to co-author it, please let me know.

Once again, I do hope you liked this chapter. I am going to have one more chapter at this point in time, and then another time skip. I really want to get to the winging, but I have so much to do before then. Also, due to the length of this chapter, please let me know if you see any problems.


End file.
